The Final Act
by Syrac
Summary: Six months after the defeat of Omega Weapon Genesis Rhapsodos finally reveals himself with an old enemy of Cloud's in tow. In Gaia's darkest hour can Cloud regain what he has lost and find true redemption at last? **Chapter 9 now up 17/04/09**
1. Prologue Shadow of the Past

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

6 Months after the defeat of Omega Weapon

Prologue - Shadow of the Past

Mt Nibelheim Mako Reactor Ruins

The figure paced slowly through the twisted rusting wreckage of the old reactor facility, small rat like creatures picked through the mass detritus scampering away from his footfalls.

The place had been deserted for years now and was the perfect place for him to prepare his plans for the future. For his and Gaia's new beginning. It had been difficult at first, after such a long slumber he had been weak and he had used most of his energy in reviving his fallen brother. But over the last few months his power had been growing exponentially.

He finally reached his destination deep below the reactor levels, his true domain. He smiled as he saw Weiss working on the latest DNA manipulation of the new test creature the murky tank bubbling. This one would be rather special, after all it needed to be the target was not going to be a push over. Despite the constant buzzing of the equipment here he could hear his corps of men training under their instructor, he approached the balcony and looked down at the 4 score men performing their combat training. He gazed down at the trainer, The one they had said was superior to him. Now who was superior? He chuckled and reached for his book. Perhaps a verse would be good now.

"There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"

As their master spoke all of his men dropped to their knees and repeated the passage as he quoted it, All except for the trainer.

"Genesis why interrupt with this pointless prattle"

Genesis looked down at the silver haired trainer "Be careful, this text is very dear to me, call it pointless at your peril. You should think yourself lucky that I spared some of my energy on reforging a body for you. Or would you prefer losing it again and returning to wisps of conscious vapour."

"no.. but the men must.."

"No nothing Sephiroth the men have trained well today, besides I have a task for you to undertake."

"Which is?"

Sephiroth hated being ordered about by this failure but for now he had to accept it. He was human again, no more Renovate cells only pure skill and as great a warrior as he was that wouldn't be enough yet.

"Nibelheim. Take Alpha and eradicate it. Ironic isn't it, once your almost destroyed that town now thanks to me you will! We leave here soon and I see no place in my new beginning for Nibelheim. Oh and Sephiroth, take Jacob and Abraham's squads with you, they are to gather up the survivors we could use more test subjects"

Sephiroth glowered how could he take orders from this.... bah it didn't matter. This would be another way to hurt HIM. The utter annihilation of Nibelheim. Another small part of Cloud's life turned to ash and memory. He smiled to himself.

"Yes Master as you wish"

Sephiroth turned and called for Jacob and Abraham to follow with their men before dismissing the rest. He approached the jet black form of Alpha. Although he hated to admit it he was impressed that Genesis had managed to obtain it. A Weapon to use as he wished.

Genesis turned back to Weiss. "Are the final tests complete on Hydrax?"

Weiss swivelled in his seat and a wicked grin split his face "Yes Brother. Hydrax has been optimised to your specifications"

Genesis turned to the bubbling tank. "Deploy him in Edge. And make plans to depart, we leave when Sephiroth returns."


	2. Chapter 1 Bad News Day

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 1: Bad News Day

WRO Headquarters Edge. 2 Days Later

President Reeve sat behind his desk his face an impassive mask as Yuffie recounted the

findings of her recon mission to Nibelheim. The news made for grim listening. Nibelheim had

been completely wiped off the map, with no survivors found. A caravan from Cosmo Canyon had

seen a large dark cloud of smoke rising from the town early yesterday morning and word had

been sent back there to contact the WRO immediately. The SHERA had been dispatched at once and Yuffie dropped off to investigate the area.

"And so that concludes my report" Yuffie finished.

Reeve picked up Cait Sith and twiddled absently with the Mog's arm. "You said there were very few bodies found."

"Yes nowhere near enough for a town the size of Nibelheim. I guess they must have been vaporised in the attack." Yuffie stretched out in the chair.

"Well from the photo's taken by the SHERA I would have to agree with you" Reeve looked down at the file before him.

"How many know about this so far?"

"Just you, Myself Cid and the SHERA's crew. Cid's sworn them to secrecy and there's no way they will disobey him."

Reeve chuckled slightly and placed Cait Sith back on his desk.

"Yes that's true. He would make their lives hell if they let it slip out." He sighed to himself.

"I guess we should let Tifa and Cloud know. It was their home town although I'm not sure how long its been since either one has been back there."

"Can I make a suggestion Sir? We should inform Barret and let him break it to them. He's close to both of them it would sound better coming from him."

Reeve raised an eyebrow

"Good Idea. Ill contact him now and ask him. Thanks for your help I know airships aren't your preferred method of travel."

"I was only sick twice during the whole journey" Yuffie beamed

"uh that's great.... I think."

At that moment the monitor on Reeve's desk flicked to life and a burst of static filled the room. Words flashed up on the screen

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

Pride is lost

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

Reeve thumped the monitor hard "Dammit These things are getting more and more frequent, Its been happening for weeks now and we are still no closer to find out where they are coming from." After 30 seconds the words disappeared and the monitor switched off.

"Want me to ask around Sir?" Yuffie stood and headed for the door.

"No its fine, its probably nothing just advertising for that LOVELESS play. Oh and try not to call me sir again o.k"

Yuffie laughed as she left the office. "Sorry Sir"

**********

A figure draped in a long brown cloak wandered the streets of Edge. It moved aimlessly through the streets pausing every so often and sweeping its gaze around as if searching for something. After a while it reached a derelict street. The only occupants a group of children playing a ball game. As the figure marched down the street one of the boys not looking where he was going accidentally ran into the cloaked wanderers leg.

"Owwww" The boy bounced to the ground and picked himself back up. "Sorry Mister"

The figure turned its gaze down to the boy. "Clouddd?" it enquired

The boy looked the figure up and down, there was no wind today but the cloak seemed to be rustling. "No sorry sir, I'm Melph."

Disinterested the figure turned away and continued walking down the street.

"Do you mean him" The boy shouted and pointed up at a billboard advertising the Strife Delivery Service. A picture of a spiky haired blond man on a motorcycle adorned the sign.

It raised its head up to look at the sign and noted the location of where he could find this place.

"Clouddd" it hissed again as it headed off in the direction indicated.

Melph watched the figure depart and whispered to himself "weirdo" before rushing off to join his friends in their ball game again.

**********

Cloud gunned Fenrir down down the street the the sun gleaming off the burnished gold mechanics of the bike, he knew he was going fast, but he could handle it besides it was such a rush. He had been gone for several days on another hunt. Or a "Suicide Mission" as Tifa called it. She had told him he didn't need to go looking for fights any more. He should enjoy his life, he had responsibilities now, Marlene and Denzel he couldn't be so reckless.

She knew why he kept testing himself though although she would never say it to his face. He wanted to find something that was to strong for him to deal with , something that could beat him something that would end his life and allow him to pass into the lifestream.

Cloud laughed to himself as he took another corner at breakneck speed narrowly missing a parked car. Well that last monster hadn't been anywhere near that strong and besides he had done the residents of Kalm a favour, it had been terrorising them for weeks.

He clicked off the throttle as he approached Tifa's 7th Heaven and pulled the bike to a halt outside. Removing the keys from the ignition he hopped off the bike and entered through the front door the bell tinkled.

"I'm back everyone. What's up..." Immediately he knew something was wrong.

He took in the scene that lay before him.

Barret was at the bar beer in hand and and he looked uneasy. Whenever he came to visit he always had a big grin on his face he was so pleased to see Marlene.

Marlene and Denzel were both hugging Tifa and they were crying. So was she, he hadn't seen her look like this for a long time, she always put on a brave face for them.

Cloud tried to lighten the mood. "Hey I'm still alive this isn't my wake is it?

Tifa looked up at him "Cloud...."

"What's the matter. Barret what's going on?" cloud asked his face darkening. Marlene rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Please make Tifa feel better Cloud"

"Hey Barret, Tell me. Whys everyone so upset?"

Barret sighed and took another gulp of his beer. It was Tifa that replied her voice quavering as she tried to pull herself together.

"Its.. its Nibelheim. Its gone!" Cloud walked over to Tifa, Marlene still holding tightly to his waist. He laid a hand on her shoulder and brushed her hair to the side.

"What do you mean its gone?"

Barret was the one to answer this time. "Just what she said you spiky haired idiot. Its gone, completely destroyed. While you were out on another of your thrill seeking missions your home town was wiped off the map."

Cloud sank down in a chair next to Tifa, all energy draining from his body. "But how? What could do something like that?"

"All those poor people" Tifa said under her breath.

"No one knows" Replied Barret. "Yuffie was sent in to investigate but there really wasn't a lot to see. A lot of craters, a few bodies."

"This doesn't make sense though. What has the power to wipe out a town overnight"

"Weren't you listening to me I told you that nobody knows what caused it?"

Cloud wrapped his arm around Tifa and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry Yuffie will find out what's going on." I'm sure something this big will be given maximum priority by the WRO."

Tifa wiped the tears from her eyes."Why would someone do this to Nibelheim though. What was the point in destroying it? There was nothing of value there"

"We all know bad things happen to good people. Barret can you tell Reeve know that Ill help if I can?" Cloud asked as he stood and walked behind the bar. He reached for a beer and opened it on the side of the counter. Inwardly he felt guilty, he'd been out trying to fulfil his own desires while others had been dying. At least they would find some peace deep inside the lifestream.

"Sure thing, I've already offered to help Reeve when I got the call myself. He has also spoken to Rufus and been assured that the Turks will assist in anyway possible."

"That's just great" Cloud replied sarcastically.

Tifa looked over to him. "That's not fair they just want to help."

"Yeah Yeah I know. I'm a cynic" He gulped down his beer quickly.

At that point the bell above the door at the front of the bar tinkled, a tall figure in a brown cloak walked in slowly his face obscured by the hood. He looked around the dimly lit bar slowly taking the scene in much like Cloud himself had a short while ago.

Tifa looked up from where she was sitting and brushed away the tears from her eyes, sniffing slightly. "I'm sorry were closed today. There's another bar you can go to a few streets over if you want a drink"

The figure cocked its head slightly and looked at her from under the hood.

Cloud walked round from behind the bar and across the room towards the figure. "Hey pal didn't you hear the lady? Were closed go some place else if you want to get smashed"

The cloaked figure turned its gaze away from Tifa and across to cloud. Barret had already stood up and was heading towards Cloud and the stranger.

"Clouddd?" It said his name with an eerie hiss.

"Maybe. Mind telling me your name?" Things didn't feel right. He wished he had the First Tsurugi with him instead of outside stored in Fenrir. He didn't mind being in danger, but he didn't want Tifa, Denzel and Marlene here if he couldn't protect them. Barret finally reached him, well at least he had got some back up.

The figure pulled down his hood and unbuckled the clasp on his robe.

"My name isss..... Hydrax"

Marlene screamed.


	3. Chapter 2 Hydrax

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 2: Hydrax

Ruins of Midgar. Sector 5 Church

Bright rays of Sunshine speared down through the old church bouncing off the pool of water at the bottom and sending a kaleidoscope of colours dazzling around the lonely interior. The bright pink flowers still grew in the water, the connection to the lifestream still as strong as ever. It was peaceful the only sound to be heard the chirping of several birds nestling in the rafters and the gentle squeaking of chicks as their mother fed them.

It began slowly at first.

Bubbles appearing in the water and raising gently to the surface.

Then the intensity of the bubbling increased until the waters were frothing madly.

Finally the flowers started to glow, first to a brighter and brighter pink until finally they turned white, suddenly the inside of the church was bathed in a flash of pure brilliant white light.

**********

The Sleeping Forest

Genesis woke from his daydream with a start, freeing his rapier from his sheath and searching for the cause of his alarm. Weiss looked up at him from the mobile data centre that had been constructed.

"Something wrong?" he inquired

"No"

Genesis sheathed his blade once again realizing there was no immediate threat. Why did he wake with such a start. He concentrated. There it was not to far away. A disturbance in the lifestream. Something was happening but where exactly?

He paced back and forth in the tent reaching out with his mind slowly locking down on the event that was happening even now. Then just as suddenly it stopped. He had long enough to get the approximate location though.

The ruins of Midgar. He turned to Weiss.

"Get me Joseph now brother"

Weiss activated his headset. "Joseph report to Genesis immediately" He clicked off the radio. "If something wrong you can tell me brother."

"I know I can. I'm not sure yet. Its just something unexpected."

"I worry about you. You shoulder the burden of our endeavour alone. I want to help however I can to make the dream of the promised land come true.

Genesis approached Weiss and patted him on the head. "Yes I know, but this is my burden alone to carry"

The tent flapped open and Joseph entered dropping to one knee before his master. "I await your command Sir"

"Rise Joseph"

Joseph stood and looked over to his idol. "How may I serve?"

"Something is happening in Midgar. I need you to infiltrate and discover what it is. The attack on Edge begins in four days and I don't want any surprises to my plans."

Joseph nodded. "Isn't Hydrax in Edge now, would it not be easy to get him to investigate this?"

"Hydrax has another mission one that is just as important as yours Joseph. Gather your men and find out what's happening. The attack on Edge happens at dawn four days from now. I need to know what's there by then"

Joseph bowed again. "As you command, I will assemble my men."

As Joseph exited the tent Genesis turned to Weiss again. Activate the hidden cells and confirm the time of attack."

"Yes brother" Weiss started to tap in confirmation orders into his data station and send them to the various groups that had been raised over the past few months.

Genesis exited the tent and watched as Joseph's men stepped into formation before him. Reaching into his robes he removed his book and read a passage to the assembled force.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest"

They repeated his words solemnly. From each one a single black wing burst from their left shoulder and following Joseph's lead they soared high into the sky and headed to the ruins of Midgar.

**********

Tifa's 7th Heaven

Barret gulped. He didn't have a clue what this "Hydrax" was but it sure as hell wasn't anything friendly. It stood about 6"2 or 3 by his estimation,and was covered in green scale. It's eyes were large oversized and Jet black and its mouth full of hundreds of razor sharp teeth. That wasn't the worst of it though. That had to be the snakes. There were about a dozen of the things protruding from its body. Each one writhing with malicious intent. Marlene was still screaming it was the only sound he could hear. This bastard was going to pay for scaring her like that.

Without warning the snake emerging from the things shoulder elongated and stiffened thrusting itself straight towards Cloud's heart.

Barret leaped to the side tackling Cloud to the ground. "Watch out you idiot!" The snake impaled itself in a table sitting behind them sending glasses crashing to the ground.

Barret raised his synthetic arm and triggered a burst from his gun into the things left side. Blood leaked from the creatures wounds as the rounds ripped into it and it staggered backwards. He stood up from the floor dragging Cloud with him.

"Tifa take Marlene and Denzel upstairs now!" he yelled.

Wasting no time Tifa grabbed the Children and ran though the door marked "Management Only"

Barret turned and faced the thing. What the hell?

He blinked to be sure he was seeing things right. The wounds that he had just inflicted on the creature were sealing themselves right before his eyes.

"Oi Cloud, get yourself a Weapon now!"

What in Gaia's name is this thing and how did it end up here? Cloud thought. Beside him Barret triggered another burst from his gun arm staggering the creature. "Didn't you hear me" yelled Barret. Gotta get to Fenrir Cloud thought to himself. Seizing his chance he ran forward dodging a pair of snakes that sped towards him and hearing them thud into the wall He paused at the door. "Barret get your butt out here, it seems to be after me we gotta get it away from the others." He dived out of the door as another snake shot forward and buried itself into the wall.

Fenrir was still parked outside, Cloud scrambled towards it and opened the compartment that housed the First Tsurugi. He heard another burst of gunfire from inside the bar and then the door flew open Hydrax stumbling out, the wounds in its body closing even as he started locking the blades of his sword together.

"Cloudddd" The beast hissed. Two more snakes lanced out towards him, with a quick somersault Cloud leaped over and crouched behind the other side of Fenris. Two loud dings could be heard as the snakes hit the Bike.

"Clouddddddddd"

Cloud Stood up from behind Fenrir, the large blade of the Tsurugi held in his right hand and rested on his shoulder. He peered over to inspect his bike noting the twin dents in its side and frowned.

"Your really gonna pay for that you know. Now who sent you?"

At that moment the door flew open again and Barret let rip with another volley of gunfire. Hydrax staggered forward ignoring the attack still focused on its target. Two snakes speared outward at the same time, but were parried in quick succession, a third arced out which was neatly sidestepped before his sword cut through the body of it. the stump flew backwards and reconstituted itself.

Barret went to fire again but his gun arm just clicked empty. "Its up to you now runt" he yelled.

Cloud moved lightning fast to dodge the first second and third snake that shot towards him. He couldn't dodge them all though. The fourth clipped his left shoulder staggering him back while the fifth hit his left leg. He went down hard.

"Genesissssssssssssss" The creature roared in triumph.

One of the windows at the top floor of 7th Heaven exploded outwards the broken glass reflecting the suns rays in a myriad of colours. Tifa descended and unleashed a vicious chop to the top of Hydrax skull sending the beast crashing to the ground. It staggered up right again and turned towards her sending a trio of its snake appendages at her. She grabbed the first two and ripped them from its body in a welter of blood before dropping to the ground and preforming the splits letting the third speed past her head. Jumping to her feet she unleashed a combo of kicks and punches always dodging the lighting fast snake attacks. Cloud struggled to his feet and watched in awe.

"Tifa I'm coming" yelled Barret but his lack of agility showed as he joined the fight. One of Hydrax meaty fist's connecting with his ribs and sending him flying back into the wall.

"What are you doing? Get out of there Tifa!" Cloud cried. Tifa broke her concentration for a split second to look over at Cloud. That was all it took. One of Hydrax snakes speared into her shoulder and while that held her he delivered a punch into her stomach. Tifa dropped to her knees coughing.

"TIFA" Enraged Cloud charged forward and all of Hydrax movements seemed to slow. Hydrax..... Hydra. The head. Cloud leapt forwards and arced his sword around his blow shearing through the base of the creatures neck with ease.

Everything stopped.

Time started to gradually speed up again. Blood fountained from the head of Hydrax and it showed no signs of regenerating this time. It was odd though, how did he cut the things head off from so far away and why were Tifa and Barret down there?

Cloud looked down to see that four of the snake things had impaled his chest and lifted him up pinning him to the 1st floor of the building on the other side of the street.

Ahhh that's why he thought. Then everything turned black.

On the ground Tifa yelled. "CLOUD!!!"


	4. Chapter 3 Discoveries, Dreams & Memories

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 3: Discoveries, Dreams & Memories

Sector 5 slums. Two days after the fight with Hydrax

Denzel and Marlene skipped down the path ahead of Tifa, she was glad they had talked her in to taking them to pick some flowers to take to Cloud although truth be told it hadn't taken a lot for them to talk her into going. She had was sick of the smell of the hospital and the fact that he didn't look like he was getting any better was frightening her. She hadn't seen him looking so dreadful in such a long time. Reeve had gotten the best doctors that the WRO had to monitor him but there was no change. They said he might never wake up again.

"Don't look so sad Tifa" said Denzel as he turned back to look at her.

"You know Cloud, no monster can stop him for long"

"Yep he's invincible" Added Marlene "As soon as he smells the flowers that we bring him he will wake up just like that. They are magic flowers remember!"

Tifa forced out a little smile, she only wished what they were saying was true. Yeah cloud was tough but he wasn't invincible. And the flowers they were going to collect were no magic cure.

Up ahead Denzel had picked up a broken piece of metal and was wielding it like a sword, he'd obviously been watching Cloud practise a lot. Despite the fact the slashes and thrusts he acted out as he bounded down the street lacked the finesse of Cloud, they were almost identical to the way Cloud fought. Tifa smiled inwardly.

They turned the corner and saw the church ahead. Marlene and Denzel burst into a sprint as their goal came into sight.

"Hey wait up you two" Tifa yelled after them. Normally she wouldn't have worried but after that thing the other day it paid to be careful. She absently brushed her shoulder where the snakelike appendage had stabbed her. It still ached slightly but nothing she couldn't deal with. No one knew where it had come from but she guessed Barret's guess was probably right.

"It was some pissed monster that wanted revenge for its friends is all. It pretty much ignored you and me didn't it?" He had said.

Well yes that was true but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

At that moment Marlene and Denzel both came running out of the church entrance, waving their arms and shouting.

"Tifa, Tifa" Marlene was bouncing from foot to foot.

"You have got to see what we found Tifa!" cried Denzel "Its Huge!!!!"

**********

Cloud opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. Was he blind? Had that thing done something to his sight? he raised his palm to his face and could just make out the outline of his hand. No it was just incredibly dark here. Wherever here was he thought. He stood up expecting his body to scream with agony after the damage that had been done to it, but instead he felt nothing. He felt where the creatures snake things had punched into his body but there were no wounds. It was like it hadn't happened.

"Well I guess I better find out where I am" he said to no one in particular. He turned around but everywhere was pitch black. Picking a direction at random he began to walk.

**********

Edge General Hospital

Reeve looked through the door into Cloud's room. Vincent and Cid were both keeping watch over him now. Everyone had been taking it in shifts for the last 48 hours Barret and Yuffie having finished their stint about 15 minutes ago. Vincent had been begging not to be on the same shift as Yuffie.

Reeve hadn't been able to stay for very long, he still had the WRO to run and his time had been taken up with investigating the "Nibelheim Incident" as it was getting to be known. He had left Cait Sith in the corner of the room though so if anything happened he would know about it.

Laying motionless on the bed Cloud really didn't look good. His skin had taken on an ashen tinge. The doctors didn't have a clue what had caused it. The beasts body had just broken down after its death and there was no way to study it.

A burst of static erupted from one of the monitors in the corridor drawing Reeves attention to it. He didn't have to look though he had a fairly good idea about what would appear on the monitor.

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.

Different quotes were appearing every other hour now. It seemed like they were getting more and more frequent, a countdown?

Reeve was jolted from his thoughts as his cell phone burst into life. He pulled it from his suit pocket and looked at the calling I.D. It was Tifa.

"Tifa I'm sorry but there's still no change in his condition."

"I didn't think there would be to be honest. But that's not why I'm calling."

"O.k how can I help you"

"I'm in the old church in sector 5 Marlene, Denzel and I came to pick some flowers for Cloud. There's something here though. I haven't got any idea what it is but its just laying in the middle of the flowers.

"Where did it come from? Any idea?"

"No it looks pretty heavy and I can't see any sign that someone dragged it in here."

"Keep away from it, it could be dangerous. I'll dispatch a WRO team to secure the area and also send in Shera's Science team to have a look at it."

"Thanks we will wait until the WRO arrives."

"O.k just don't touch it Tifa and don't let Denzel and Marlene near it either. There are to many weird things starting to happen now and I really don't like it. See you back at the hospital."

"Don't worry" Tifa hung up.

Reeve sighed. Just what was going on.

**********

How long had he been walking? minutes Hours? Days? He didn't know time didn't seem to have a meaning here. Well this isn't getting me anywhere Cloud thought to himself. For all I know I'm going in circles.

"So have you decided yet" The feminine voice seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere.

"Who's there?" Cloud spun around.

"You have had long enough to think about it now."

"Think about what? Who are you"

The room exploded in light causing Cloud to shield his eyes with his hand.

"Its not important now. But you must make your choice soon"

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room and at the sight before him. A girl, no a woman with long blond hair and shining golden armour stood before him. When she spoke next he noticed her lips were not moving but he could still make out every word she said.

"Well what will it be? Life or Death? Will you chose to fight for me again?"

"Is this the lifestream?" Is... Is she here?"

The voice chuckled but woman's lips still didn't move. "Your so desperate to see her. It seems you have made your choice." The woman pointed to her right and a door appeared from nowhere.

"Pass through there and you will become one with the lifestream Cloud"

Was this a trick? It didn't seem like one. It could be a dream but then he wouldn't count on it after that last fight. It must be real right? Right? Cloud started to smile, this was it he was finally going to be with her again. He started to head for the door indicated by the mysterious woman.

"I admit I'm surprised" Said the voice. "I thought you would be the hero one last time. I guess I was wrong."

Cloud stopped several feet from the door and turned to face the Woman.

"I'm done with being a hero, let someone else do it." He turned and walked the last few steps to the door and reached for the handle.

"And what if no one else is capable of being the hero?"

His hand inches from the handle Cloud stopped again this time not turning round.

"If I'm the hero then where's my reward? After everything that I've done what do I have to show for it? Nothing that's what! And here I am so close to what I truly want and your asking me to give it up and go back again. Why should I do that for you, I don't know you."

"Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and the others. They will all die." She replied simply.

"Everyone dies. I know well enough that you can't save everyone."

"Maybe this time you can? I will be honest with you. If you go back you don't really stand a chance of winning against what you will face."

"Which is?"

"That I cannot tell you. I made an error of judgement in the past and soon everyone will pay for that error."

"Why should I fix a mistake that you have made. Do it yourself!"

This time the voice softened. "I cannot."

Images of Aerith flashed through Cloud's mind. The first time he met her after the Sector One Mako Reactor was blown up. Falling down and landing in the flowers in the Sector 5 church. When she made him dress as "Ms Cloud" to save Tifa from the Don. The images cycled through his mind faster, The time he promised to take her on an airship, his mouth tasted like ash as he remembered that unfulfilled promise.

Then he reached his happiest memory of her. They were at the Golden Saucer she was so happy that he had agreed to go out with her. There was the play that they had been forced into acting in. She had loved it but he had just felt stupid. The two of them together riding on the wheel he wished he could go back to that time and freeze his life at that point.

Then at the Temple of the Ancients Cait Sith's prediction that there would be a great future between the two of them. That turned out to be utter crap didn't it!!!

Finally the Forgotten City, she had gone ahead to stop Sephiroth. he had climbed the altar where she was praying, she looked so peaceful there. Sephiroth almost made him kill her, Cloud felt sick as he remembered that moment. Then Sephiroth/Jenova descended and buried Masamune through the middle of her chest. The look of shock in her eyes was soul destroying.

The last time he held her in his arms after the battle with Jenova Life. He was waist deep in the waters of the lake. The sun shone down through the trees reflecting off of the lakes surface. He let her go and she sank down slowly her hair fanning beside her. She looked so beautiful.

Cloud blinked back tears.

Yes she had spoken to him after that, told him it was all right, that it wasn't his fault. And he had come to terms with it in a way. But it wasn't the same. He hadn't seen her for so long and now she was so close.

Still fighting back the tears he turned to the Woman.

"How do I get back?"

The woman silently pointed to another door opposite from where he was now. Cloud marched across quickly before he could change his mind. As he reached for the handle he said one last thing without turning back.

"I'm not doing this for you just so you know. She wouldn't forgive me if I didn't try."

Cloud took the handle and passed through the door.

He wouldn't hear these words, he had already gone. "Thank you" Said the Goddess

_A/N Minor Spelling edits 14/04/09_


	5. Chapter 4 Countdown

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 4: Countdown

Edge General Hospital

He could smell smoke. Turning his head to the side his eyes slowly began to focus on the shapes sitting to his left.

"Awake at last then" said Cid as he puffed slowly on a cigarette.

"Welcome back Cloud" Vincent added.

"Yes welcome back" Cait Sith bounded up on to the bed and started jumping around.

Cloud groaned and started to sit up, his injury's didn't seem that bad. Surely I should be in more pain than this? He thought to himself.

"Put that thing out Cid. Isn't this a hospital?"

Cid pinched out his half smoked cigarette and placed it behind his ear. "Vincent didn't mind and you were asleep. Didn't see any problem in it."

"Well I'm awake now aren't I" he replied grumpily. "How long have I been out for?"

"Two days" Said Vincent. "You looked like you weren't going to pull through but a few minutes ago your blood pressure and other vitals just returned to normal."

"Everyone's been so worried about you Cloud. Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid and Vincent have all been watching over you." said Cait as he sat on the edge of Clouds bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here in person."

"it's fine Reeve, I know your a busy man. Are Tifa and Barret o.k?"

"They are both fine thanks to you. And your right I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. I'll try to drop by in person later."

"Yeah, Yeah everything is going nuts and mister big shot is struggling to keep it all under control." said Cid smirking.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence. Remind me of this moment at your next pay review Cid" Cait replied."

"What's going on then? Have you found out any more about Nibelheim?"

Vincent replied.

"No one knows any more about what took place there yet. The WRO have sent in a team to thoroughly investigate the area now though. At the moment everyone is more interested about the discovery at the church in sector 5."

At the mention of Aerith's old church his heart rate on the monitor raised by a few beats.

"What about the church? what's happened?."

"Tifa and the kids had gone to pick you some flowers earlier this morning. When they arrived they discovered a strange object there. Shera and a science team are there now running some tests on it." Cid replied.

Cloud started to yank out the wires that were attached to his body and climbed out of bed knocking Cait to the Floor"

"Eeeekkk. Be careful Cloud,"

Cloud's legs turned to Jelly and his vision wavered as he stood. Maybe he hadn't recovered as quickly as he thought. Cid and Vincent stood up and helped to steady him as he wobbled.

"Whoa buddy! You can't just go stomping off you only just woke up ." Cid chided him.

"I have to see what it is though."

"Just rest here Cloud you can go see what is it tomorrow, its not going anywhere. Tifa and Barret are there as well as Shera and the kids. If anything happens you will be the first to know o.k."

"O.k I'll rest today but I'm going tomorrow whether you like it or not"

"Fenrir is outside so you can head straight there first thing tomorrow" said Cait.

"I guess I do feel tired." Cloud lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

"Vincent will you go with him tomorrow?" asked Cait

"Of course I was planning on going anyway."

"Thank you. And Cid now we know he's fine you can get back to the duties you have been neglecting."

Cid stood and stretched "Ahhh no rest for the wicked aye Vince."

Cid took his cigarette from behind his ear and lit it as he reached the door. "Want me to see if I can find Yuffie?"

Vincent sighed "That's not even funny"

Cid chuckled as he walked out of the door.

**********

Ruins of Midgar Sector 5 church

Joseph looked down from the top rafters of the church and snorted to himself. The rest of his men were spread out nearby. The WRO were idiots, they still hadn't detected him or his men. How could these people save the planet from the coming calamity when they were so clueless. Genesis was the only one capable of averting the coming disaster.

The man with the gun for an arm was eating with a pair of WRO soldiers again. The fat fool never stopped.

The young girl with the children was busy speaking to the leader of team investigating the object an, older woman. They seemed to know each other well. The children themselves were conversing with several members of the science team that were running scans on the object.

Nothing seemed to be happening at the moment so he decided to make another report to Genesis. He flicked on his comm system.

"Sir still no activity to report at the lifestream disturbance site."

After a few moments the comm crackled into life.

"Very well. Continue to keep watch for know. We will begin the next phase soon, only interfere if they attempt to remove the object. I don't want to lose it."

"Yes sir, as you command it shall be done" Joseph switched the comm off and returned to his watch.

**********

The Sleeping Forest

Genesis stepped away from the radio station.

"What did Joseph have to report?" Sephiroth enquired.

"There is no change at the object's location. At the moment they are still scanning it." replied Genesis.

"Should we not move to capture it now? It could be important."

"Patience Sephiroth. I can feel the lifestream feeding it and its not yet reached its full potential. We will have plenty of time to take it. Tell me have all the cells arrived?"

I would have attacked now. Never leave anything to chance thought Sephiroth. He looked up at Genesis. "Yes. All the men have arrived and we are ready to begin when you give the command."

"Excellent. We shall sweep all before us and then usher in a new age of prosperity for this planet. Isn't it magnificent."

"Of course it is." Inside Sephiroth felt the embers of his hatred for Genesis glow. Not yet but soon he would be in a position to take on Genesis. Then we would see a true new age for this wretched world.

"We cross the ocean tonight Sephiroth. All except you. Alpha would be noticed, you are to wait here until we call for you. You are dismissed."

"As you command" He turned fuming, how dare he keep him at the back, his place was always at the front, destroying all in his path. Genesis started to read from his book as Sephiroth stalked out of the tent.

Isaac rushed up to him. "What word from Genesis."

"Prepare the men. The crossing begins tonight!"

**********

Edge general Hospital. Late afternoon the following day.

He couldn't believe he had slept so long. Dammit he had to find out what was going on. He finished buttoning his black coat and headed out of his room and down through the hospital to reception. Vincent was already out front and waiting to go.

He finally reached the main desk. The nurse behind it looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Cloud Strife. Here are my release forms." He passed the paperwork over to the nurse and she started to type into her console. "Thank you, one moment Sir."

All the monitors in the hospital crackled and changed to show the same thing. Even the nurses station must have done the same as she give it a sharp smack. "Oh not this again"

My friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honor remains

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

Cloud read the words on the screen.

"That's the second time this hour. They better sort out whatever is causing this soon." exclaimed the nurse. She handed him back the a copy of the paperwork.

"Take care Mr Strife"

"Thanks you to" Cloud stepped out of the hospital and into the fresh air. The sun had started to set already. Vincent leaned against Fenrir with Cait Sith sitting on his shoulder. It was a rather bizarre sight to say the least.

"Ready to go?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah lets roll" replied Cloud.

**********

Outskirts of the Sleeping Forest

Sephiroth was fed up with waiting for the order to begin moving. All the rest of the men had crossed the sea already and he was stuck here. It would be worth it he decided, Genesis might be a fool but at least he had given him a chance to hurt Cloud again. Yes There had been no reports from Joseph that anyone matching Cloud's description had been seen at the church but to think that Hydrax could have won against him was just laughable.

Sephiroth knew in the end it would come down to just him and Cloud. It was always meant to be like this. It was fate! Yes true Cloud had won in the past but it had been at a cost. Sephiroth had taken all that was dear to him. He licked his lips as he remembered the look on Cloud's face as Jenova had impaled the Cetra girl on Masamune and sent the images into his sleeping mind. The anguish was truly exquisite.

"I'm coming for you Cloud. And this time I'm leaving you with nothing" Sephiroth said to himself.

His comm sparked to life. "Genesis says for you to begin the crossing" Weiss's voice said.

Sephiroth willed Alpha forward and smiled to himself as the mighty being waded into the sea.

"Not long now Cloud"

**********

Ruins of Midgar Sector 5 church

Cloud pulled Fenrir to a halt and cut the ignition, Vincent climbed off with Cait wrapped tightly to his head. Cait had been worried about how fast Cloud was driving and had attached himself to Vincent's head. To say Vincent wasn't happy about that was an understatement.

The Church was still the same as he remembered. Two WRO jeeps and a truck were parked outside, and the inside of the church was illuminated by the equipment set up inside.

Cloud waved at a pair of WRO soldiers as he approached, they recognised him and let him through. There was a small fire lit to the left where another few WRO men were cooking and he noticed that Denzel and Marlene were in Sleeping bags beside it.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath. This used to be his private place, back when he had geostigma. Well not just his, she was here with him as well. He hadn't visited for a while though. As he entered he was greeted with the hum of machinery.

Barret was off to his right polishing his gun. He raised his human hand and waved, a small smile appeared on his face. "Still alive then punk"

Tifa was still catching up with Shera but as she heard Barret shout she turned around.

"Cloud!" her face lit up with a smile and she ran forward grabbing him with a huge hug, "Your o.k"

Barret wandered over. "Course he is. I told ya he would be didn't I! Hey Vincent"

Tifa rushed over to Vincent and hugged him as well. "Your here to. I haven't seen you for ages."

"Its good to see you" Vincent replied returning the hug.

Shera approached and looked up at Cloud. "Glad to see you recovered. I hope that husband of mine wasn't to much trouble at the hospital."

"Well you know how Cid can be sometimes."

"Only too well" She smiled. "You came to see the object?"

"Yeah I was curious as to what it is. Is it safe to look at?"

"We have done several scans" replied Shera. "It seems to be safe its just absorbing lifestream energy as far as we can tell but not in a harmful way. It's leaching any excess from the flowers. Follow me."

Cloud and the others followed Shera into the church, Tifa was still hugging Vincent and Cait was now sitting on her shoulder. Cloud stopped when he saw the object.

It was large and slightly egg shaped yet a brilliant white. If he hadn't know better he would have said it was a piece of huge materia. He moved closer and ran his hand over the surface of the object, it was smooth to the touch.

"It's not materia if that's what your thinking" Shera said. "Well not any materia we know of but it is remarkably similar."

"What is it then?"

"We really don't have any idea I'm afraid our scans haven't been able to penetrate the exterior."

As Cloud ran his hand over the object he thought he could hear very faint music. He shrugged. Must be imagining it.

"We are finished studying for the night" Shera said. "Your welcome to stay"

"Its been a while since I slept here, I think that would be nice" replied Cloud.

"O.k if you want to grab a sleeping bag there are some outside, we have food as well."

"Thanks Shera but I'm fine."

Tifa looked at Cloud. "Are you sure? You must be hungry?"

"Really I'm o.k. I feel.... good." He smiled "Lets all get some rest and see what we can find out about this thing tomorrow."

As the others left Tifa remained behind. "Are you sure your o.k Cloud?"

"Yes" he smiled, I haven't felt so happy for a long time, I guess it just being here again. Now go get some rest, I reckon tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Goodnight Cloud"

"Goodnight Tifa"

_A/N Just made some minor spelling edits I picked up 14/04/09_


	6. Chapter 5 Escape to Cosmo Canyon

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 5: Escape to Cosmo Canyon.

Ruins of Midgar Sector 5 Church. Dawn

The first rays of sunlight started to flicker down through the rafters. Cloud climbed to his feet and stretched. The object behind him pulsed in a bright flash of light. He had noticed it happening a few times during the night as he hadn't really been sleeping.

He stood and walked outside to the WRO command truck. Tifa was already awake brewing coffee. As he approached she looked up and smiled at him.

"Your up early" she said.

"I could say the same for you." Cloud sat on a collapsed girder and took the cup of coffee that Tifa handed him. "Thanks"

"The children will be happy to see you up and about. They were worried about you, even though they put on brave faces about it."

"I'm sorry Tifa"

"For what?"

"We don't need to say it. We both know what I've being trying to do." Cloud sipped his coffee.

Tifa stared down into her cup. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I've tried to be there for you, tried to be the one for you but I just don't meet the standard do I?"

Cloud looked over to her and inwardly felt guilty. She would do anything for him he knew that, but they both knew she wasn't her.

"There's no need to be sorry Tifa, without you I don't know what I would have done."

"You don't love me me though do you."

Cloud gulped down more coffee. Could he finally say it and break her heart. He knew that this time he had to, he couldn't let it drag on any longer.

"Not how you want me to Tifa. Your my closest friend and I would be lost without you. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

Tifa's shoulders sagged but deep down she knew this was the truth. She was relieved in a way at least it was finally out in the open.

"It's always been Aerith hasn't it?"

"Yes"

The ground trembled slightly at that point. Both Cloud and Tifa looked at each other as they felt the slight vibration. It was enough to wake both Marlene and Denzel though.

"What was that" Muttered Denzel under his breath" he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Cloud!" all signs of sleep gone he got to his feet and charged towards him, Marlene looked around and noticed where Denzel was rushing to. She stumbled out of her sleeping bag and joined the charge.

"See" yelled Denzel with delight. "Told ya no stupid monster could defeat him"

Cloud wrapped the children up in a big hug. "I'm fine. Its good to see you to."

Tifa smiled sadly at the scene. She was happy for Denzel and Marlene but inwardly she felt crushed. She finally knew that any hope of her and Cloud being together was gone. The ground trembled again.

"Miss Shera, Miss Shera!" One of the science guys jumped from the back of the van disturbing the scene. Barret and Vincent both started to stir from their sleeping bags, while Shera climbed to her feet.

"What on Gaia is going on?"

The science guy looked totally dumbstruck. "Something is wrong with all our monitors. You have got to see this!"

"O.k" Shera yawned and headed to the Van, the others following close behind.

**********

All over the planet every monitor flashed up with the same message. From the Turtles Paradise in Wutai, the Golden Saucer, the Costa del Sol, Juron and all over Edge the same image appeared.

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice

This time a voice narrated the words on the screen though. As the narration finished a face appeared on screen.

"People of the planet" he began. "The calamity from the skies returns soon. But fear not I am the planets future I am the new beginning, I bring hope. The WRO is a weak and sickly creature that must be put down so the planet can survive. For the casualties that are about to be caused I do not apologise. Only the strong have a place in the new order. Resist and die. Join with us and be part of the new beginning. I am Genesis Rhapsodos and this is my decree!" The man turned and talked to someone off screen. His last word was.....

"FIRE"

**********

On board Alpha, Sephiroth smiled to himself. He locked on to the old Shinra tower in the middle of the Midgar ruins and and fired Alpha's shoulder mounted weapons.

**********

Ruins of Midgar Sector 5 Church

Barret broke the silence in his usual tactful way saying what they were all thinking.

"What the hell was that about?" Marlene looked up at Tifa "I'm scared" she whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about Marlene." She looked at the others. "Right guys?"

Nobody answered.

"Right she repeated" Vincent cocked his head slightly. "Something is coming"

Cloud jumped from the back of the van, he could make out a faint whistling sound that was getting louder. He started to turn in the direction that he believed it was coming from.

The ruined Shinra tower detonated in a massive explosion. Pieces of twisted wreckage spreading all over the ruins of Midgar. Cloud ducked down instinctively.

Barret hopped down from the truck and looked upwards at what was left of the tower.

"What in the hell was that?" Vincent and Shera joined them.

"Did that Genesis guy do that?" Barret asked to no one in particular. Shera's radio beeped into life.

"Shera hun its Cid, do you copy?" Even Cid didn't sound as cool as normal.

"I'm here. What's happening?"

"I guess you saw that video recording, was kinda hard to miss. WRO HQ has picked up a huge amount of hostile contacts bearing down on Edge. Far to many for our current forces here to deal with. Reeve has given a mass evacuation order for the city. All the airships are moving in to pick up refugees and the SHERA has the last pick up, Reeve's on his way to join us so you guys better get your butts here pronto."

"Can we evacuate everyone?" Shera replied

"Probably not, although Reeve contacted Rufus. He and the Turks have a few trucks that they are going to load people on."

Shera Sighed. "O.k we will leave at once. If it gets to dangerous get out of there."

"Dammit woman don't be ridiculous, after everything you and me have been through I'm not gonna leave your ass behind it this dump"

"Roger Cid on on way." Shera smiled to herself. Cid might act like a big shot who didn't care but deep down he was the softest man she had ever known. That's why she married him after all.

"O.k you heard him. Everyone get on board a vehicle and lets go." she shouted.

Everyone started towards one of the waiting vehicles, but Cloud stopped them with shout.

"What about the object, we can't just leave it. Barret, Vincent come on lets load it up. You two as well." Cloud gestured to a a pair of WRO soldiers. "Everyone else get ready to go."

They rushed inside the church as they heard the trucks motor cough in to life outside. They surrounded the object and started to lift it. While heavy it didn't weigh as much as they thought it would.

The sound of gunfire echoed around the church as they carried it towards the entrance, one of the WRO soldiers dropped to the ground and bullets ricocheted off the object.

"Now what" exclaimed Barret.

"Go,go,go" Cloud yelled as another burst chewed into the ground nearby kicking up clods of dirt. Thankfully Shera had reversed the truck right back to the entrance, with a last effort they lifted the object into the back of the truck.

"Get out of here now! Ill be right behind you."

Barret and Vincent jumped up on the back of the truck while the WRO soldier joined two more of his comrades in one of the jeeps. The truck started to pull away with the jeep following close behind. Cloud ran over to Fenrir and opened the compartment where he stored his blade assembling it quickly. He looked up as he heard a noise. Standing before he was a man in jet black combat fatigues, a sub-machine-gun slung over his shoulder and a rapier sheathed at his waist.

He quickly aimed the machine gun at Cloud. "Where are you taking the object?" Cloud fumbled with the last part of the sword as he saw the man's finger tighten on the trigger.

Suddenly the side of the man's head popped open and he dropped to the floor in a welter of blood. Cloud turned and as the truck disappeared into the distance he could just make out Vincent pointing his gun in his direction.

Time for me to go thought Cloud. He leapt onto Fenrir his Tsurugi in one hand and turned on the ignition. Fenrir roared to life and Cloud began to follow his friends.

**********

Surrounded by his men Joseph knelt next to the body of Enoch and clicked on his comm. "Genesis they have escaped with the object, Enoch is dead"

The comm crackled "Get it back, I need to have it whatever it is. I don't care how many of your men it takes."

"We shall not fail you" replied Joseph. Clicking off the comm he ordered two of his squad to take the remaining WRO jeep. The rest unfurled the single black wing from their shoulders and took to the air to give chase.

**********

It only took a few minutes for Cloud to catch up to the others, they where just pulling onto the derelict highway used to transport materials between Edge and the Midgar ruins. The same highway they had taken so long ago when they had escaped from Shinra HQ.

"Just like old times aye" Barret yelled across to Cloud from the back of the truck.

In the distance another part of old Midgar was exploded. They must have some serious firepower Cloud thought to himself. I have a feeling I know what happened to Nibelheim now.

A hail of gunfire rattled off the side of the truck. Behind them the second WRO jeep was racing to catch up with them, two of the black clothed men inside. Vincent and Barret returned fire as they raced down the highway, their shots smashing the windscreen of the pursuing jeep and causing the men inside to duck.

More gunfire rattled towards them but it seemed to be coming from above them this time. Did they have a helicopter? Cloud looked up and was taken slightly aback by what he saw.

Over a dozen more men were gliding through the air with a single black wing protruding from their left shoulders. One of them was flying higher than the rest and he seemed to be directing them. Cloud saw him gesture at the WRO jeep that had the remaining WRO soldiers in and two of the men swooped down to engage it.

"Barret, Vincent. Concentrate on those guys up there. I can't reach them with my sword, Ill take out that jeep."

They adjusted their aim and began taking shots at the figures that were swooping in the air above them. Cloud cut the throttle on his bike and dropped back to engage the jeep.

He was beside it in seconds, far to quickly for the men riding inside it to realize. The soldier in the passenger seat tried to bring his gun up to take fire but it was already to late. With one swing Cloud brought his sword round and cut into the side of the jeep. It sheared through the top of the front tire like a hot knife through butter destroying the front axel completely. The combination of speed, fresh lack of control and the force of the sword blow sent the jeep into a massive skid which finally ended when it tipped over and started to roll over and over again, pieces of it scattering across the highway.

Cloud gunned the throttle again to catch up with the others, things didn't look so good. Barret had been reduced to using a pistol to take shots at the swooping men while Vincent had now removed the "Griffon" from his cloak and was unleashing bursts of automatic fire upwards. It seemed they had had some success there were a few less men attacking now. But the truck had taken a beating in the process. He prayed Shera, Tifa and the kids were o.k in the cab.

At that moment the WRO jeep finally succumbed. The two black garbed men descended on the back of it killing the first soldier with a quick sword blow. The soldier in the passenger side turned and blasted one of the men off the back with his rifle. He was quickly killed as well though the remaining attacker thrusting his sword through the passenger seat and stabbing him through the chest. The driver fumbled for his pistol while the man struggled to pull his sword out of his latest kill. Finally the driver turned and shot him three times in the chest. The man crumpled over releasing his sword, but in one last act of defiance he pulled the pin on one of the grenades at his belt.

A few seconds later the jeep detonated in a massive fireball as its fuel tank ignited in the grenades explosion.

*********

Joseph snarled as he watched the jeep die. It wasn't meant to be like this! They were the chosen of Genesis, yet these infidels had killed more of his men than he thought possible.

Ordering his men to hold off he withdrew the sword at his belt and plunged downwards to engage Cloud.

*********

Barret was shouting something but he couldn't make it out. Was he pointing as well? Cloud looked behind him to see one of the soldiers dropping down towards him sword drawn. Cloud managed to raise his sword just in time to block the attack. The man in the black swooped around him lashing out with another pair of attacks which he struggled to parry. I can't fight him for long like this.

Cloud activated the cruise control mode on Fenrir with a flick of his thumb and with a single bound leapt up and stood balanced on the bikes seat. I've got to finish this fast the highway exit is coming up shortly he thought to himself.

**********

"What's that damn fool doing?" yelled Barret "The exit is coming up any second now!"

"That one seems to be in charge the others have dropped back, see" replied Vincent as he reloaded the "Griffon".

Barret moved back down the truck squeezing past the object. He noticed that it was completely unblemished despite the fact the back of the truck had been pretty torn up by gunfire. He reached the mesh grating that connected to the mesh window to the cab. Tifa was laying over the kids shielding them with her body.

"Shera how long till the turn-off?"

"About twenty seconds you can see it ahead." She pointed. Barret saw the turn off and then further in the distance he could make out the shape of the airship SHERA descending for the final pick-up. He turned back to look at Cloud's duel with the man. "Hurry up Cloud"

**********

Impressive thought Joseph, he couldn't take me on while driving the bike so he's decided to put himself in a position where even a flesh wound would probably end up killing him. I see now why he could match Sephiroth in battle.

He swooped up and then down again lashing out at Cloud. He felt his blow parried once more. Dammit! I have to stay calm. He came round again noticing that Cloud had left his sword slightly to low.

"I Have you now!" he yelled and brought his own blade arcing down towards the exposed shoulder of his opponent. Cloud's sword rose as Joseph's own blade was centimetres away, battering his sword from his hand. Suddenly exposed Joseph was powerless to stop what happened next, Cloud struck three times with his sword executing a Cross-Slash. Joseph crashed to the ground in a heap coughing up blood.

As his men landed around him he looked up, his last sight being Cloud jumping back into the bikes seat and following the truck down off the highway.

Then Joseph knew nothing.

**********

They made the last few kilometres of the journey without incident, although every now and again they could hear a massive explosion as another part of Midgar was vaporised.

Shera pulled the truck up to the loading ramp and raced onto the airship without slowing, narrowly missing Reeve and Yuffie who were waiting for them at the cargo ramp. As soon as she saw Vincent Yuffie ran over to him and jumped on his back. Reeve was still talking into his cell as Cloud drove Fenrir up into the airship's belly. A member of the crew slammed the button that caused the ramp to ascend and reported to Cid that everyone was on board.

Immediately Cloud felt the mighty vessel start to rise and break away from the docking area.

"Cloud get up here now. You won't believe this!!" Cid shouted over the internal comm.

Leaving one of the crew to secure his bike Cloud joined Reeve as he came off the cell and they headed to the Cockpit.

"What's the plan then Reeve? We falling back to Juron?" asked Cloud as they reached the lift.

They both got inside and Reeve pressed the button for the cockpit. "No Juron is to close and that's where they would expect us to head for next."

"Where are we going then?"

The lift pinged as they reached the cockpit. "Cosmo Canyon" replied Reeve.

The cockpit was a scene of chaos, radio's were going off as various other airships reported in and people were running back and forward with printed data to pass on to the others. Cid stood calmly at the front looking out of the glass.

As cloud joined him and saw what he was looking at his heart sank and he realised what had destroyed Nibelheim, why the ground had trembled back at the church and what had been laying waste to the Ruins of Midgar.

Thick smoke was rising from the decimated city and further out from where the WRO forces had attempted to stall the invaders. They never stood a chance though.

Easily fifty foot tall and covered in shiny black organic armour plate. It was like a god of war, nigh on invulnerable and completely unstoppable. It settled its gaze on another airship off to their port. Seconds later a hail of energy beams erupted from its shoulder and speared the airship, tearing it to pieces and sending burning debris raining to the ground.

"A Weapon..." Cloud couldn't believe it.

The bio-machine started to focus its gaze on their own vessel this time.

"CID GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Reeve screamed.

**********

The battle had been to easy thought Sephiroth as he waited for his weapon systems to recharge. The pitiful force that the WRO had sent to stop them had been cut down in short order, they hadn't even needed Alpha. His systems fully charged he unleashed another volley of fire destroying an airship in the distance.

He sighed to himself as he turned his gaze to another airship. Yes the feeling of power he had when inside Alpha was amazing but it was so impersonal. Killing from such a distance was so impersonal nothing like fighting up close where you could see the despair on your enemy's face when they realised how outclassed they were and that their life was measured in moments. Once again his weapon systems alerted him that they were ready to fire again and he prepared to unleash another burst of death.

At that moment the vessels engines roared into life and it shot away. Sephiroth relaxed and searched for another target, he stretched and yawned.

"Another time then" he said as he advanced on Edge.

_A/N Minor spelling and grammatical edits. 14/04/09_


	7. Chapter 6 Redux

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 6: Redux

Cosmo Canyon 12 hours later.

Nanaki looked down from one of the canyon walls. He was overjoyed to see his friends again after such a long time, but felt saddened that their reunion was under such circumstances. The first refugees had arrived from Edge but the airships had returned to pick up more from the areas surrounding it as well as Kalm where Rufus had taken his own refugee group.

Small fires dotted the canyon where groups gathered together to cook and chat. They had lost so much this day but still they carried on. As soon as Reeve had asked to bring them here he had agreed, he would not turn anyone seeking refuge away.

He turned back and padded towards the village. The meeting would be starting soon, they had much to discuss.

**********

Nanaki walked into the council room and looked around, it was busy there hadn't been so many people here in such a long time. Rufus was conversing with the Turks, Reno, Rude and Elena, but from what Nanaki could see Reno wasnt paying attention. He stood there nodding, tapping his Electro-Mag rod against his leg and stealing glances at Tifa. Nanaki chuckled to himself quietly. Humans! so obvious.

Yuffie was with Vincent although it was obvious he was trying to get away from her. He kept moving to different groups around the room but Yuffie was always him.

Cid was holding hands with Shera and talking to Reeve. Nanaki was still surprised even now that Cid had taken so long to realise how Shera had felt about him. He was happy for them though. Cid was to hot headed at times and he needed a woman like Shera to keep him in check.

He looked at Reeve. The man had once worked for Shinra, the ones that exploited the planet. Now he was a man who had taken responsibilities for his actions. The head of the WRO and a man trying to heal the planet. A man Nanaki was proud to call a friend.

Tifa and Barret were in the corner, Marlene was perched on His shoulder and Denzel was telling them all about how he had spoken to Reeve about joining the WRO again. This time Reeve had accepted.

Finally he turned to see Cloud leaning against the wall in the corner alone his arms folded over his chest. Poor tragic Cloud. Everyone here had something or someone to hold dear to. What did his friend have? Nothing. If he could have given anything to help any one of those here it would be Cloud. The man who helped free him from Hojo. The man who had gone through the tunnels and shown him that his father Seto was not a coward but a hero! Unfortunately it wasn't in his power to give him. Reeve excused himself from Shera and Cid's company and called the Council to order.

**********

"Its good to see all of you. I just wish it were under better conditions." Reeve paused and took a sip of the water in front of him.

"We have several things to discuss but lets start with the most pressing one. Genesis"

"I think I heard Zack mention his name. Although I'm not entirely sure." said Cloud frowning.

"That would be likely" Rufus added. "The Shinra files indicate Zack fought Genesis several times."

"Who was Genesis though?" Asked Tifa.

"A former 1st Class Soldier if I remember correctly. Although he turned against the Shinra." Replied Rufus. "While I may have been the President of Shinra my tenure was short and I didn't have long to look through the files. All I know is that he was part of an experiment involving Jenova."

"I hate that name" Growled Barret.

"if he is so important where has he been?" asked Nanaki.

"No one knows" Replied Rufus.

"And where the hell did he get a Weapon from?" Cid said as he lit another cig.

"That's a good point. I thought Omega was the last Weapon. Vincent defeated it didn't he?" Reeve asked no one in particular.

"There was no mistaking that thing was a Weapon" replied Cid as her puffed on his cig.

I know I know" Reeve replied.

"Weapon is born from the planet if I remember correctly. Then this Genesis must have some connection with the planet."

"Yes that's what we know Nanaki" Reeve replied.

"She said the planet was in peril" Cloud interjected.

The entire room turned to look at him. He looked up as he felt their gaze upon him. Cloud blushed slightly. He wasn't sure what to say to them.

"After I fought Hydrax I had a dream. Well I thought that it was a dream. There was a woman who offered me life or death. I didn't know who she was but she said she had made a mistake and needed me to correct it."

"Why didn't you tell us this before Cloud?" Barret yelled.

"I really thought it was a dream. She said I could go to the lifestream. Sorry." Cloud's head sagged again and the room went quiet. They all knew that it was what he wanted most.

"So we don't know where the Weapon came from fine. What about the object found in the church?" asked Reeve.

Shera replied. "It seems to be dying."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it? Reeve replied.

"We know it was leeching excess energy from the lifestream and since it was removed from it the object has started to degrade. Its covered in brown and green spots now and is starting to turn soft to the touch."

"Maybe that's a good thing, do we really want it to activate?" said Rufus.

Cloud hammered his hands onto the table and stood. "Its not a bad thing. I know it!"

"How can you be sure?" said Nanaki

"I just know. I don't know why but we need it."

"Is there anyway to fix it Shera?" Reeve asked.

"Well if it was taken to a high concentration of lifestream energy I think it would be able to regenerate."

"But where we can't return to the church, its far to dangerous." Barret exclaimed.

"If we need lifestream energy I know where we can go" Everyone turned to Tifa.

"Mideel Its full of it."

"That's brilliant" cried Shera

Tifa smiled to herself.

"Can we really risk opening this potential can of worms now?" asked Reeve

"I'll drag it there myself if I have to Reeve" Retorted Cloud.

Reeve took another sip from his water. He knew Cloud would do it. "Fine Cid load the object onto the SHERA and transport it to Mideel. Let us know what you find Shera."

"I'm going as well" Said Cloud. "Me to" "And me" said Tifa and Barret.

"I shall follow you Cloud" Vincent added.

"I can't let Vincent go alone" added Yuffie.

"I swore an oath to defend the Village. But I have a bond with you Cloud and I feel my place is with you at the moment." Nanaki said.

Reeve sighed. "I can't go with you in person I still have a lot to organise the WRO is in tatters but I will send Cait Sith with you."

Rufus leaned across to Reno and spoke to him. After a few seconds they both looked up.

"Reno will go with you as well. You don't know what could happen and he might be useful."

Reno looked across the table at Tifa and gave her a smile. She looked down shyly as she caught it. Barret noticed and gave a hrummph.

"O.k we don't know how long the object has left before it completely degrades so you had better get organised. Get prepared and move out as soon as possible.

**********

Edge

Sephiroth finally found the abandoned WRO research facility. He had been forced to "Interview" a few of the WRO soldiers to get the code to enter the sealed sections. Somehow he knew that what he was searching for was here.

The current lab had been left just as it was before the evacuation order had been given. Notes where still scattered around and several experiments had spoiled as they were left abandoned.

Sephiroth stalked to the head Scientist's office. His monitor was still on, it showed the last few emails he had received. Sephiroth picked up a beaker and examined the contents disinterestedly, as he threw the beaker to one side a glint caught his eye.

He looked over and smiled genuinely for the first time in ages. It was really here. He could tell that it was the real thing without picking it up. It sat in an ornate frame backed by red leather. He approached and smashed the glass case.

"Masamune" He grabbed the scabbard and took his sword down from the frame. The weight felt good in his hand once again. Like it belonged there. He withdrew Masamune from the scabbard and tried a few practice slashes and thrusts with it. It was like he had never lost it. Silently he thanked the fool that had left his blade here.

The handles holding his sword depressed and a door to the side of the case opened with a low hiss and a cloud of steam. It was here, he knew it.

Clipping Masamune to his waist he entered the hidden room. Bizarre equipment lined the walls and monitors hissed with static. Reams of paper coated the floor hanging from printers and reporting findings from experiments that had been run in the past. He focused his attention on the glowing tank at the far wall.

It really was here! He stalked over to the tank and peered inside. It wasn't much to look at just a small vial. But inside it it held unlimited power. Sephiroth smashed the glass screen holding it with the hilt of Masamune and reached inside removing the vial.

The last pure Jenova cells left, the WRO had harvested them when Kadaj had fallen and they had taken his body away. That vessel had been to weak to properly utilize the full power of Jenova, it had been unfit to carry out Jenova's will. Sephiroth loaded the glowing pink vial into a nearby injector gun and lifted up his sleeve. He pushed the needle in and his finger started to tighten against the injector trigger.

He paused and thought, Hojo had added the Jenova cells while he had been growing in his biological mothers womb. What would happen if he put them in his body now? Honestly he didn't care, this would give him the power to defeat Genesis, and to take his revenge upon the one man he truly hated. Cloud Strife.

He pressed the trigger forcing the cells into his body. He dropped to his knees his body shaking and throbbing in agony. His mouth foamed and he doubled over in pain. in his mind a voice spoke to him.

"You have returned to me my son"

Sephiroth cackled as his lips frothed and one word escaped his mouth. "Mother.."

**********

Mideel 48 hours later.

Shera had been right thought Cloud, hours after the object had been placed into the lifestream lake the ugly spots on it had disappeared. It had started to pulse again with that bright white light floating just above the water.

Over the last two day's the friends had been able to catch up properly at last. Nanaki had told Denzel and Marlene stories about the planet and Cosmo Canyon, Denzel had kept asking about Seto and how he had held back the Gi Tribe at the cost of his own life. Nanaki had taken pleasure in reciting the story of his father's last stand numerous times.

Yuffie had been chasing Vincent as usual but even he had softened spending several hours at at a time talking to her. Barret and Cid had been drinking and smoking together, remembering their battle against Sephiroth in the Northern Crater.

Cait Sith was running between the groups and adding anecdote's about their times together. cloud couldn't blame Reeve, he never got to join them in their trips together.

Cloud had never liked Reno, In a way he reminded him of himself, stubborn and cocky. However he had found his opinion of him soar in the last few days. Tifa was still upset, he could tell even though she hadn't said as much to him. But Reno had been there for her. He brought her dinner and always fetched a drink when she was thirsty. Hell he had even started playing with Marlene and Denzel, despite Barret's objections at first. It had taken Cid pulling him to one side to sort that out.

"Look at Tifa, she's happy. So are Marlene and Denzel. If you barge in now you will only end up upsetting the lot of em."

"It ain't right, Marlene shouldn't be playing with a Turk." he had replied grumpily.

"I think that's her choice don't you Barret. Me and Shera were put of the Shinra years ago but you let Marlene come visit us."

Barret knowing he was wrong stomped away after that.

If Reno made Tifa happy now then Cloud wouldn't get in the way of things, she deserved some joy. If he hurt her though Cloud would make him pay.

It was the same as it had always been Cloud thought, despite all my friends I'm still alone.

**********

"Wake up you lazy spiky haired punk. Something happening"

Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Barret?"

"Who the hell do you think it is. Now come on!"

Barret dragged cloud by the arm out of the tent and towards the lifestream lake. It was night but the sky was flashing as if lightning was striking every few seconds.

Everyone else was already there watching the object, it floated lightly on top of the lifestream waters and it was clear that the flashing was coming from the object now.

"Its ready" Shera gasped

Cloud pulled the First Tsurugi from the its sheath at his back and walked towards the water.

"Cloud get back" Yelled Tifa.

It was to late though. Slowly the object descended into the lake and the flashing ended. There was silence nobody dared speak.

A massive pillar of light erupted from the centre of the lake causing everyone to shield their eyes from the blast. At that moment Cloud thought he could hear faint music again. Just as suddenly the light was gone.

No one knew what had happened. Around the lake everyone looked to each other searching for answers. A thin stream of bubbles started to rise from the middle of the lake. Something was coming.

The moon shone down on the lake casting its reflection on the water. The bubbles stopped as the surface of the lake rippled. A shape burst from the surface of the lake, it shaked itself sending drops of water back into the water causing ripples to emerge wherever they landed. The figure looked around and started to advance towards the shoreline.

Cloud's grip on the Tsurugi slipped and it dropped into the pool beside him.

As the figure advanced the moonlight reflected off of the soft white skin. Everyone was speechless at the sight before them.

Nanaki raised his head to the sky and howled.

Is this some cruel trick thought Cloud. He started to sob.

"Amazing" Barret cried and punched the air triggering bursts of gunfire from his arm.

Cid turned and kissed Shera as they watched the figure advance closer.

Its not real Cloud thought. This can't be happening

Yuffie jumped into Vincent's arms hugging him. This time even Vincent couldn't stop himself returning the hug, he was caught up in the moment,

Cait Sith was standing by the shore and bouncing from foot to foot.

Tifa jumped up her heels clicking together, she was beaming from ear to ear, Reno placed his arm around her.

Cloud dropped to his knees, he couldn't stop himself now, tears were flowing freely from his eyes and dripping down mingling with the waters of the lifestream.

Marlene squealed with delight.

There was silence once again after that though, as the figure knelt down before Cloud. They all knew this was his moment.

Reaching for his chin she took it gently in her hand and raised it until their eyes met.

"It's o.k now Cloud, no more tears." Aerith told him smiling.

He gazed into her eyes still crying.

But now they were tears of joy.

_A/N Minor edits. 14/04/09_


	8. Chapter 7 A Promise Fulfilled

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you are enjoying the story._

Chapter 7: A Promise Fulfilled.

Edge

The room was dark, a few flickering candles surrounding the table in the centre of the room providing the only light. Upon it lay the body of Joseph, his arms crossed over his chest and his black wing laying down the side of his body. His three brothers, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob all stood solemnly around the body each with their head bowed downwards.

Genesis stood at the foot of the table gazing down at his fallen son. They were all his sons these four. He had given a piece of himself to create them. For Abraham it had been a toe, Isaac a finger, Jacob a feather from his wing and for Joseph it had been a lock of his hair. Weiss had taken each of these and over the course of seven days he had grown a complete body from each of them.

Seven days was all it took to create perfection. His sons were the embodiment of him, yes they were not as strong as he was, they didn't have the connection to the planet he had and they didn't have his training and experience.

That was why he had brought Sephiroth back. It was dangerous he knew, they didn't have the same goals. But Sephiroth was possibly the finest warrior in history, who better to teach his sons how to fight? And so when he had sensed Sephiroth 's strong will he had grabbed at it. He had forged a new body for him using a vast concentration of lifestream energy. It had taken several days to complete and cost him much energy, he could not find a pure lifestream source and so he had used his own connection to it to rip it from plants, animals and people. Many had to die to give him his new body but it was the only way to bring back one that had gone. It was interesting what you could do with the lifestream he mused.

It wouldn't work for Joseph, his consciousness had gone, only those with a strong will could come back in such a way.

Where was Sephiroth anyway? The last two days he had been disappearing regularly and no one had a clue where was going. Genesis took a mental note to talk to him about his behaviour. Well it was time to speak to his sons, it didn't matter whether or not Sephiroth was here.

"My sons" he began. "The last two days have seen great joy for us, as well as great sadness. We have taken Edge and soon the inhabitants will learn that we are their salvation. Our numbers will grow and I will begin to give my gift to the people of this planet. I will be weak for a time while Weiss works on the procedure so I ask you to all be extra vigilant."

"By your will Sire" His three sons intoned.

"You have all lost a brother and I have lost a son." He looked down sadly

"But Joseph died carrying out my will. He will never be forgotten nor will his men." Each of his sons squads had been grown in the same way that they had grown from him. There seemed to be something wrong though. After Joseph had died the surviving men in his unit had started to degrade. The feathers had moulted from their wings and they had aged years in a matter of hours. Now they were all gone.

It was Cloud Strife. He was the one who had caused all this! If it hadn't been for him Joseph and his men would still be alive. Genesis wondered to himself if he had made a mistake. Should he have approached Cloud before he put his plans into motion, before he had brought Sephiroth back.

No if Cloud had learned how he was going to save everyone he would have tried to stop him there and then, and he might not have had the power to defend himself at the time. It was better that it had happened this way after all.

Without warning Genesis suddenly dropped to his knees, his head throbbing. What was this? A disturbance in the lifestream even more powerful than the one he had felt several days ago. Something had emerged from the lifestream he knew it, but what. Only he had the power to command the lifestream this way, it had been her gift to him.

His sons rushed to him concern etched on their faces.

"What's wrong sire?" Isaac asked him

"Something has emerged from the lifestream" he gasped as the shock waves of energy reverberated around his head.

Jacob helped his father to his feet. "Do you know where? Shall we go investigate?"

"No its far away I can tell that but it was so.... powerful." as the feeling past he looked around the room.

"Someone find me Sephiroth. I have another task for him"

**********

Ruins of Midgar

Sephiroth stood atop the ruins of the old Shinra tower. Alpha's blast had reduced it to twisted skeletal girders. The wind roared in his ears as he looked around surveying all that lay before him.

"It shall all be ours soon" The voice in his head whispered.

"I know mother. This time I shall not fail to utilise your power."

"I know my son. Together we will take what we want from this world and then we will move off in search for another to drain.. The cycle shall begin anew."

At that moment the comm on Sephiroth's coat crackled to life. It was Abraham.

"Sephiroth where are you? You are to return to Genesis at once he has a task for you."

"I shall be there shortly" he replied and smirked to himself. Soon there would be no need to continue being the lapdog. Just a little longer.

Sephiroth flexed and his newly grown white wing erupted from his right hand shoulder.

Yes he thought to himself..... a little longer.

**********

The lifestream. A week earlier

Zack: "Its time for you to leave soon"

Jessie: "I'm jealous. Your so lucky to have been the one that she picked"

Dyne: "Marlene will be so happy to see you again. Tell her I love her"

Aerith: "She already knows that. But I'll tell her anyway"

Biggs: "And say hello to the boss for us"

Jessie: "Yeah thanks to him AVALANCHE achieved its goal. We saved the planet!"

Biggs: "But I guess with what's going on now that could have all been for nothing"

Zack: "You must be happy? You will get to See Him again"

Aerith: "Its been so long."

Zack: "He needs you to take care of him Aerith. You still watch him all the time and you have seen how he acts now. The idiot is in a rush to get here."

Dyne: "How long will the process take?"

Aerith: "She told me about a week but it depends on how much of the lifestream energy I can absorb without damaging the surrounding area."

Zack Fair: "Well then I guess its goodbye, know we will always be with you."

All the other voices burst out with "Good Bye" "Good Luck" "Farewell"

Aerith: "Thank you everyone I'll see you again eventually"

**********

On-board the SHERA en route to Cosmo Canyon

Aerith stood looking into the mirror in her cabin wrapping the pink ribbon into her hair.

She couldn't believe it had worked. When Minerva had spoken to her in the lifestream and told her that she could return she had refused at first. Why did she get to return when no one else could. It wasn't fair on the rest.

"Because the planet needs a Cetra again" had been the reply. "I don't do this lightly my child, it is not my way to interfere with the natural order of life and death. My doing this before is what caused the current problem. This will be the last time that someone is sent back by my power. Besides I know you want to go, you can't hide your feelings from me child"

So she had agreed and said goodbye to her friends in the lifestream. She had been worried that they would be upset but she was wrong. The were so happy for her. Zack more than anyone else.

"If anyone should return its you" he had said. "Your the kindest most selfless person I know. No one would begrudge you this"

It had been lonely during her return and at one point she had started to worry. Her conciousness had started to dissipate and she was feared something had gone terribly wrong. But then......

She was surrounded by water, she couldn't breath. She swam upwards as quickly as she could naked but definitely alive. She broke the surface and whipped her long brown hair from side to side. It was night and the moon was casting its glow down upon the lake. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but then she saw them. They were all here.

Nanaki had seen her first his eyesight being sharper than the rest of them. He had raised his head and howled to the moon. Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Shera and Cait Sith were all there as well. Marlene and Denzel as well. She could even see the Turk Reno standing with Tifa. They all looked so happy to see her again.

And he was there. The man she loved more than anything.

Waist deep and kneeling in the waters, his face downward. He was crying.

Her heart started to break at that moment, should she have come back she asked herself, look at what you have done to him again. She knelt down and lifted his head gazing into his eyes. She could feel his tears dripping onto her hand, his eyes looked distant.

All the monsters he had fought, all those he had defeated and then I reduce him to this. I'm so sorry she thought.

"Its o.k now Cloud, no more tears" she told him.

Despite her words he didn't stop crying. She wanted to stay with him, to comfort him but the others were getting restless on the shore.

"I will see you you soon" She whispered into his ear softly.

Nanaki had already rushed to find a towel for her and as she stepped out of the waters he sat there with it hanging from his mouth, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Thank you Nanaki" she took it gratefully

As she wrapped the towel around her they all gathered around.

The questions flew at her. How?, why?. They all looked so happy to see her. Marlene had wrapped herself around her leg.

Cloud though was still kneeling in the lifestream.

She was brought back to the present as a knock came from the door.

"Its open" she said and turned around.

Tifa walked into the room a flower in her hand. She smiled at Aerith.

"Are you o.k? I know this is your first time on an airship." She asked her.

"I'm fine Tifa really. It was a bit strange when we first took off but I'm getting used to it now. Sorry I thought that you were him."

"Good you seem to be handling it better than Yuffie already and she's been flying around for years! Its difficult for him Aerith, he didn't think he would see you like this again. The last few years have been hard on him. I think you know that though, I guess you have always been watching him."

"Yes"

"He's been getting more and more reckless of late. Taking stupid risks not looking after himself. I thought we were past that after the geostigma incident but it didn't take long for him to sink back into his old ways." said Tifa.

"I never wanted him to be like this."

"I know you didn't Aerith but we both know how he is. I tried to be there for him but I'm not you. He needs you, that's where he draws his strength from."

"He still hasn't spoken to me yet. I shouldn't have come back should I? I've only ended up hurting him again." Aerith sighed.

"Your going to have to make the first move. He's outside on the deck at the moment. Go and speak to him" she handed Aerith the flower. "And give this to him. Its from your church, Marlene picked it when we first found you, well the object you were in. It still hasn't wilted."

Aerith took the flower from Tifa. "Thank you"

She started towards the door.

"Just take the lift to the deck." Tifa said. "And make him happy o.k"

Aerith looked down at the flower in her hands. "I'll try" she promised.

**********

He looked down from the balcony as the ground flashed past below him. The sun was starting to rise now, the start of another day. What was he doing up here? She really was back, not just a vision but in the flesh. The one thing he had dreamed of for so long and here he was ignoring her.

I'm such an idiot he thought to himself. I can't avoid her forever. Why is she back though? Why now when I had given up all hope. Everyone else had been so happy to see her crowding round hugging her. He had just knelt there though crying into the lifestream. Then when they had been ordered to return to Cosmo Canyon he had boarded the airship without a word to her. Idiot!!!

"Excuse me Sir. Would you like to buy a flower? They are only a gil."

Cloud turned.

She looked as beautiful as ever. The wind was whipping around her blowing through her hair and the pink ribbon she always wore. She was smiling at him and in her hand she held a single flower.

She walked towards him and extended the flower towards him.

"I guess you can have this one for free" she looked up at him shyly.

Cloud reached for the flower and as he took it from her hand his fingertips brushed hers.

"Your really here aren't you?" he didn't know how to feel

"Yes. I thought you might be happy to see me."

His voice started to break "He almost made me kill you. He took you away from me and I watched you die in my arms"

Seeing the hurt in his eyes this time her eyes were the ones to water. "I'm so sorry. But it was the only way"

"No there had to be another way. I would have found it. You should have waited!"

"I had to. It was my duty as a Cetra." she said sadly.

"I don't care if it was your duty as a Cetra" Cloud whispered. "No one should have to go through what I have."

"I died to save everyone Cloud. My death spared so many others. It was worth it."

Cloud ran his hands through her hair gently. "I'm so weak. I've always been weak. It was my fault Tifa got hurt when the bridge fell all those years ago. Zack died protecting me. He controlled me because I'm weak. It was my fault that you died, if it hadn't been for the others I would have failed."

She looked into his eyes and brushed his cheek gently. "I thought we had been through this before. Nothing that happened was your fault. You saved me from the Turks all by yourself when we were in the church. You came for me when Hojo had me. Your not weak Cloud."

"Your my hero" fresh tears sprang to his eyes as she said those words.

"Please don't leave me again. Promise me this time you won't leave me." he begged holding her in his arms tightly.

"I can't make that promise, there is a reason I came back."

Cloud looked into her eyes sadly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sway her from her duty.

"I'll make a promise to you then." he said "I'm going to make the most of every moment we have together now. It won't be like before."

With that he lifted her up into his arms and kissed her softly on the mouth. She smelt like flowers. It brought back memories of the date in the Golden Saucer all those years ago. Making sure to keep to his promise he kissed her harder on the mouth making sure that she knew that this time he meant it. Perhaps this time true love would defeat evil.

As they broke away from their kiss they turned and watched as the sun continued to rise. It really was a beautiful morning.

Holding his hand in hers and smiling she said "You promised you would take me on an airship one day."

Cloud smiled his first real smile in a long time. No matter what was around the corner he was going to make the most of his time with her.

"I know" he said simply.

_A/N Chapter 8 should be ready by Wednesday. :) A few edits 14/04/09_


	9. Chapter 8 Revelations

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix. Thanks for reading so far everyone._

Chapter 8: Revelations

Edge

Sephiroth was bored. He had spent most of the night leading a squad to gather up subjects for Genesis's vaccine project. This work was below him, why should he be made to do the work of a common grunt. Not for much longer his body had almost completely adapted to the Jenova cells, and in such a short space of time as well. Genesis didn't suspect a thing, that what he was attempting to stop, lay right under his nose.

He really was stupid. Sephiroth chuckled to himself drawing a look from one of the nearby soldiers. Sephiroth glared at him and the soldier looked down at the ground in panic.

He was fed up with skulking in the shadows. Genesis had made it clear that anyone that saw Sephiroth who was not part of their own force would have to die. As soon as rumours got out that "The Great Sephiroth" was alive it wouldn't take long to filter back out to the WRO.

It really hadn't taken long to come up with a way to amuse himself. He made his way through the empty streets wearing a dark black cloak his hood raised. I should be almost there now he thought to himself.

He turned another corner and smiled to himself. Tifa's Seventh Heaven. It would be interesting to look around in there. As he approached he noticed that the top window had been hastily boarded up at some point not to long ago, trying the door he found it locked.

It only took one kick to gain entry. With a loud pop the hinges snapped and the door flew open the little bell above tinkling. He checked to see if anyone had noticed the disturbance and satisfied made his way inside the bar. It was dark inside but he could see perfectly, his eyesight was sharper and more refined than any normal man's. One of the lesser gifts of Jenova. He pulled down his hood safe inside the gloom and looked around, it was messy glasses were broken and tables overturned.

He noticed a poster on the wall with the slogan "Strife Delivery Service, you name it, we deliver it" underneath and a picture of Cloud on a bike above it.

"Your hatred for him knows no bounds does it?" the voice in his head whispered to him. Withdrawing Masamune from beneath his cloak he slashed out at the poster slicing through Cloud's face on it.

Sheathing his sword once again he climbed the stairs and looked around.

"Which one is yours Cloud?" he asked himself. He checked the first bedroom. This one obviously wasn't his. It was decorated for a young girl. Stuffed Mog's lay on the bed and a small summer dress hung from a wardrobe.

Shutting the door he moved across to another room. As soon as he opened it he knew he had found it. While the girls' room had a bright and airy feel to it this one just felt dark and grim.

"Its like his soul isn't it? This is what you do to him" Whispered the voice again.

A few boxes lay around the room, one or two had been partially opened and picked through, most of these had bike parts inside them noted Sephiroth. A bundle of unwashed clothing lay in one corner his enhanced sense of smell could pick out the scent of sweat and dried blood. Cloud's Blood.

"Been busy while I was away I see" he said to himself. "At least you didn't come back completely unscathed." He said again, this time smirking. Satisfied that Cloud's life was getting no better he turned to leave.

What was that? They sat on on a desk in the corner, how hadn't he noticed this before? Two picture frames, One with Cloud, Tifa and the two children they looked after. The other with Cloud and his friends, two yellow flowers before it. NO! This wouldn't do at all. There was still some light left inside him, he was still clenching on to hope.

Sephiroth picked up the photo's and dropped them to the floor crushing them both under his heel. Furious he stomped out of the room and headed down the stairs halting in the bar. Masamune flashed again shattering the the bottles of spirits that hung from the bar, he picked up a match book from behind the counter. It had the "Seventh Heaven" logo on the front. Taking out a match, he lit it and chucked it into the mass of shattered bottles, the fire took hold quickly rushing up the walls. As the bar burned Sephiroth stood in the middle and raised his hood smiling again.

He had turned "Seventh Heaven" into "Seventh Hell"

**********

Cosmo Canyon

Reeve called the meeting to order once again. Things were different than the last time they had gathered here. There was a sense of hope again. Because she was here. He looked at them all, after being forced to flee Edge they had been tired, broken and lost. But now there was a new sense of determination in all of them. But one of them was more changed than the rest. Cloud.

Maybe it was because he was the only one of them standing but he looked a little taller now, his face a little softer than it had been over the last few years but it didn't make him seem any less strong. In fact he seemed stronger. He stood behind where Aerith sat a small smile threatening to break through at the edges of his mouth, truly Reeve had never seen Cloud look so content.

Reeve broke the silence and smiled as he spoke. "The Cetra have returned!" he paused and looked around. "And if we ever needed the guidance of the Ancients it was now."

Aerith smiled softly at the praise. "Please don't say that Reeve I'm not that special."

Barret took that moment to chirp in gesturing at Cloud. "I think someone here might disagree with that statement"

Aerith giggled as Cloud's cheeks took on a pink tinge. The table erupted into laughter.

"I know everyone here is happy to have you back. But we really need to know why you returned to us now?" Reeve asked.

"All of you have fought so hard in the past. You have all lost something in your fights over the the years. Some more than others." she looked over her shoulder and up at Cloud again. He stiffened at the last comment but she placed her hand on top of his where it rested on the back of her chair and she felt him relax again. She turned back to the others.

"But the final battle comes soon and the Cetra may be needed once more. The will of the planet sent me back to aid you in this task" She felt Cloud stiffen again.

"Well what the planet wants and what it's going to get are two different things. Your staying here in Cosmo Canyon till this Genesis business is over with."

She looked back at Cloud and frowned at him. "That's not an option I'm afraid. I'm going to do what I have to whether you like it or not."

Inside Cloud bristled slightly. Why did she have to be so stubborn! It wasn't stubbornness he realized but her selflessness. Just another reason he loved her. He knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Cloud I'm sorry but we need her help" said Reeve. "And I need yours as well so congratulations you just got a field promotion into the WRO as a Captain.

"What the hell!" spluttered Cloud.

"Sorry desperate times. Your assigned to be Aerith's bodyguard." Reeve finished the topic there, while Aerith burst into another fit of giggles. "What can you tell us about Genesis?"

Composing herself once again she replied. "He's not evil. He has good intentions but they are misguided."

"He attacked Edge and the Midgar ruins. They don't seem like good intentions to me" replied Tifa.

"And all these poor people lost their homes" added Nanaki.

"He believes he is shielding the planet from further danger but he will only cause it if he continues. It may already be to late." Aerith told them.

"He received a gift from the planet itself a long time ago. After being mutated and twisted by Jenova he was cured of further degradation from the virus by Minerva the Goddess. She saw something in him she found noble and sent him back to protect her. Unfortunately Jenova had already destroyed to much of his mind. He is unable to think rationally."

"And where did that Weapon come from?" Cid enquired. "It almost blew the SHERA out of the sky!"

"It's called Alpha. It was created for Genesis and was designed to play a part in the creation of a new future. Genesis hasn't been using it though. Someone else is and they are abusing it's power. It was dormant when Sephiroth first tried to destroy the planet with Meteor and then again when Omega was summoned six months ago. It was originally keyed to only respond to Genesis and his connection with the lifestream but it seems to have lost control of it's own will."

"What could rob a Weapon of it's will? Isn't it designed to protect the planet above all else?" Reeve asked

"Only someone with a truly indomitable will could command a Weapon." she told them.

"We have to stop Genesis and Alpha before they do any more damage, I didn't fight so hard to watch everything go to crap now" cried Barret banging his hands on the table.

"Let me talk to him. He respects the planet, maybe this can end without further bloodshed. The planet needs peace now."

"Whoa there! You want to go speak with this nut job? Sounds like a bad idea to me!" Cid chirped in.

"He will give us a chance to speak if we ask I'm sure of it. We have to try please, I don't want anyone else to die." Aerith begged.

Reeve sighed. "Cid when can the SHERA take off?

"As soon as you need her to boss."

"I guess we should try to sort this mess out with no more fighting, we owe the planet that much" said Rufus.

Everyone turned to look at him puzzlement etched on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that." he retorted.

Barret's eyes widened "You exploited the planet for years. Its a little surprising to hear about your concern for it now.!"

Reeve stopped Barret. "I think he has been helping in his own way for a time. Lets not fight amongst ourselves now" Reeve had a fair idea where the financial backing for the WRO had come from despite it never being mentioned.

"The Turks are at the WRO's disposal? " asked Reeve.

"Consider them unofficial members of your group. They will follow your orders Reeve.

"Well I guess we better go and pay a visit to Genesis.

*********

The SHERA En-route to Edge.

Barret didn't ever imagine he would be doing this. Sitting on an airship playing cards with

a pair of Turks. Well Vincent was playing as well and he had been a Turk once but not for

a long long time. Yuffie was hanging around a sick bag in hand, trying to follow the game

but she wasn't having much luck holding in the contents of her stomach, let alone anything

else.

Sitting across from him were Reno and Rude. Elena was standing off to the side of them,

talking on her cell to Tseng who had stayed behind in Cosmo Canyon with Rufus. Tseng had

insisted that someone need stay with him, people were still angry with the Shinra and with

the loss they had just suffered things could well start to boil over. After a few minutes of heated discussion Rufus had relented.

Barret looked down at the card's in his hand and the rapidly decreasing pile of gil that sat before him. Rude wasn't doing so well himself, while Vincent was managing to hold his own. Reno however was grinning from ear to ear at the huge pile of gil sitting in front of him.

The smug son of a bitch thought Barret, I gotta put him off of his game.

"I'll raise you 30 gil" he said. "Have you seen Tifa around?"

Reno studied his card's "She's around here somewhere" he replied without looking up.

"Yeah yeah. I think I saw her with a pair of WRO soldiers earlier" Barret said mischievously.

Reno looked up a small flash of jealousy appearing on his face. "I know what your trying to do. It won't work. I'll meet your 30 and raise you 50."

A small smirk creased the corners of Vincent's mouth.

Barret looked from his cards to the small pile of gil he had left. This would wipe him out if he lost the hand and his cards were pretty poor. He tried to stall making a decision about what to do next. "Well what are your intentions towards her? You better not be playing her"

"Are you her dad or something?"

"As good as! Now start talking before I have to kick your sorry behind around the SHERA."

"She's a nice girl and we get on well. Apart from that I don't see how its any of your business. Are you going to accept my raise and call or not?

"Of course it's my business you blue suited dandy! She's raising Marlene and if you upset

Tifa you will upset my Marlene as well. That makes it my business. I'll meet your 50 and call." Barret pushed the majority of his remaining gil forward and placed his hand on the table eager to see what Reno held.

"Well I'm not planning on hurting either of them so you can just relax old man." Reno showed his cards and reached for the pile of gil pulling it over to him. "Seems like I win again." He grinned. Barret groaned as he watched his pile of gil disappear.

"Maybe you should spend less time worrying about my love life and more time working on your card game."

To the left Yuffie groaned slightly and brought her lunch back up and into the air sickness

bag. Everyone turned to look at her. "Uggrrhh I'm so sorry guys..... oh no" and with that she was sick again.

Vincent shuddered at the sound.

**********

Tifa stood on the bridge of the SHERA, conflicting emotions running through her head. She

hadn't had time to think about things much over the last day or so, but now she had time to herself her mind started to race. Seeing Cloud like he was now made her so happy, his eyes looked less haunted than they had been in years and the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him for so long had been pushed back slightly not just kept barely in check like it had been. Everyone knew he had been hurting, hurting badly but no one knew it like she did. Except Aerith.

She hadn't known Aerith that long before she had been murdered by Sephiroth. It had only been a few weeks in fact but in that time they had grown close. The had been the only two women in the group until they had met Yuffie, and so had found themselves spending a lot of time together. She remembered the time they had arrived at the Costa del Sol and been sunbathing on the beach Despite all that they had been through it was like they had been on holiday then.

"I don't care" Cid told his comm officer. "Keep broadcasting that the WRO want to find a way to end the fighting without any more deaths and want permission to land on a diplomatic mission."

Cid walked away from the officer and moved beside Tifa. "How are you holding up?"

Tifa looked over to him, and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine Cid. Don't worry about me."

He replied quietly so only she could hear him. "Your lying, I can tell. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"For years I was in love with the idea of heading into space. Obsessed with it." He withdrew a battered packet of cigs from his pocket and placed one between his lips.

"That obsession blinded me to something special. Shera. Being with her is more wonderful than going into space ever was, even though I won't often admit it. And don't you tell her I told you that either. What I'm trying to say is don't get to fixated on one thing at the expense of everything else. Cloud did and look at what that cost him. He's fortunate how things have turned out but that can't happen for everyone. There's someone out there for you Tifa, you just have to find them."

At that point the communications office waved for Cid to come over. "That's enough rambling from me anyway. Just think about what I said, life's to short."

Cid approached the comm officer. "Captain we have made contact and Genesis has agreed to speak with us. We have orders to land 3 miles west of Edge and await his arrival."

Tifa thought about Cid's words and realized she was happy her friend was back and the more she thought about it she hadn't lost Cloud because of Aerith's return, she had found him again in a way. She knew that now he wouldn't be so reckless, so eager to take risks as he had been. He had a reason to fight again. Now she had to find hers.

**********

Cloud walked down the passageway towards Aerith's cabin carrying a long ivory case wrapped in pink ribbon. He had made an excuse about having to check on Fenrir so he could make the finishing touches on his gift for her. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard her call.

She was kneeling on the floor. She looked up at him and blinked slowly. "Sorry I really have to concentrate when I try to speak to the planet from on board this thing. It's hard to connect when its so far below."

She caught sight of the case and smiled. "Oh a gift!" She jumped to her feet and looked around the room playfully hands on her hips. "Now who's that for I wonder?" Cloud handed her the case and she took it with a grin, placing it on the desk in her cabin and delicately unwrapped the ribbon with her hands. When she had finished unwrapping it she placed the ribbon neatly on the side of her desk and then unfastened the clasps at each end of the case She lifted the lid and looked down at what it held within.

A long staff lay inside with a large crystal adorning the head. "I realized you didn't come back with a staff and you always carried one with you before. I visited the Tigerlily weapon shop back in Cosmo Canyon before we left and brought it for you." He scratched the back of his neck. "I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful Cloud. Thank you" She lifted the staff from the case and felt the weight of it, it was perfectly balanced. That's when she noticed the engraving on the handle.

_For the one who brings light to my darkness._

He had just finished getting it engraved by one of the crew.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Never give into despair" she whispered.

At that moment the SHERA's internal comm sounded and Cid's voice rang out. "Everyone get ready we're almost there and will be landing in 5 minutes."

"Whatever happens stay close to me." Cloud told her.

"Yes Captain Strife" she teased him.

New staff in hand they headed off to meet the others.

**********

Several miles west of Edge

Genesis waited and watched as the column approached from the airship that had landed in the distance. There where four trucks and a bike driving heading to the meeting place, nothing that would be to much to handle if they tried to attack them. He had brought Isaac and Jacob, their squads and another four squads of their regular men. He felt weak after all of the blood Weiss had withdrawn from him but the tests were showing signs of progress. He had brought some of the latest subjects to show them and help convince them to submit to his cause.

And as a last resort they still had Alpha. It stood slightly back towering over everything in the area. Alpha felt different though, it was strange. Definitely not weaker perhaps stronger he couldn't put his finger on it. It was probably just that he felt drained.

He turned his attention back towards the incoming group as they parked up and began to dismount.

"Nobody do anything to provoke them. This could make our work much easier." Inside he really did hope they would agree to his "New Beginning" Things were coming together at last.

**********

Sephiroth was not normally someone who shocked easily. At first he had felt elated when he saw Cloud approaching on that bike of his although the look on his face seemed different than he had expected it would be. He thought that it would be wretched but it seemed content. He knew that there reunion was measured in minutes and seconds now. The look of horror on his face would be priceless Then he started zooming his gaze onto Cloud's friends, Tifa, Vincent, Cid who to slay first! He watched as Cloud walked to the back of one of the trucks and offered his hand to someone inside it.

She stepped out and even Sephiroth didn't know what to think at first. The Ancient!!!! How could she be back. Jenova in his form had killed her. She was dead!!! Sephiroth realized why Cloud looked more at peace than he thought he would be. He was drawing it from HER.

Then he burst out in a fit of hysterical giggling. This wasn't a bad thing at all. When he killed her again it would completely break Cloud! No one could take watching the one they cared about killed twice, Cloud would be sent into and abyss of darkness, despair and self-hatred that he would never escape from. Then his victory over Cloud would truly be complete.

He smiled to himself as he continued to invade Alpha with Jenova and felt the process speed up as the virus adapted, breaking through the last few barriers of protection Alpha had.

A few more minutes he thought.

**********

Cloud made his way forward just behind and to the right of Aerith. Genesis stood in front of his men with large object covered in black cloth to his left.

"Greetings Genesis. Thank you for speaking with us" Began Aerith. "I come to you as the last of the Cetra with a message from the planet for you" she continued.

Genesis smiled. "Greetings Cetra, It's a pleasure to meet one of your kind. I trust the Goddess is pleased with my work?"

Aerith smiled sadly. "No she wishes for you to stop. This isn't how she wanted things to be."

The smile on his face vanished. "I'm protecting her, just like she wanted me to. You lie Cetra!"

"She never wanted this, you have killed so many, its not the way to protect her."

"Sacrifices have to be made to protect the planet!" retorted Genesis

"That's true but not on such a scale and more will die if you continue down this course. Please stop now we can find away together." Aerith smiled at him hopefully.

"It's to late my plans have almost come to fruition. Look!" he pulled the black cloth from the object beside him. Inside stood 3 pitiful creatures that had once been human. The were emaciated with pale skin and a skeletal wing hanging limply from their left shoulders. They were gibbering quietly "See what happens when my blood is placed inside a human vessel. I give them resistance to Jenova in the way the Goddess Gifted me. If everyone is like this Jenova will never be able to take control. I admit it still needs some work but we are so close!"

Cloud felt sick at the sight of the poor creatures. "Your mad!!!" He shouted "That not life, it's a mockery of it!"

At that moment Genesis collapsed to his knees and looked over to Alpha eyes wide. Beside Cloud Aerith trembled and dropped as she felt the mighty creature lose the last shred of its will.

"Weapon...." she gasped as Cloud steadied her. "..... what's wrong?

**********

With a great wail the mighty organism crashed to it's knees. The ground rumbled for miles around. A torrent of negative lifestream leaked from its eyes and mouth pooling on the ground before it. Part of it's head opened and allowed a figure to soar out. Silver hair billowing in the wind it descended slowly on one brilliant white wing.

Cloud moved to stand before Aerith.

Sephiroth landed in a crouch and looked from Genesis to Aerith and finally Cloud.

"Miss me?" he laughed.

_A/N Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Chapter 9 should be ready Friday._ _ Minor spelling corrections 17/04/09_


	10. Chapter 9 Betrayal

_AN: I own nothing to do with FFVII. All characters and locations are property of Square Enix._

Chapter 9: Betrayal

This was truly priceless thought Sephiroth as he paced forwards. He couldn't decide what he found more amusing, the look of complete bewilderment on the face of Genesis or the look of horror that was etched onto Cloud's. They were both satisfying in there own way. Jacob and Isaac had both moved forward to flank Genesis and help raise him to his feet.

"Sephiroth…what have you done?" Genesis cried in dismay.

Sephiroth withdrew Masamune in a flash and pointed it towards Genesis. "What I always planned to do from the moment you brought me back you stupid fool! Did you really think I would be content to follow your every order like the rest of the mindless individuals that follow you?"

Jacob and Isaac withdrew their own swords crossing them in front of Genesis in an effort to shield him. Sephiroth sneered at them "You two are ridiculous, I could kill him in an instant and there would be nothing you could do about it."

"You trained us Sephiroth" retorted Isaac. "We know your every move."

He couldn't believe how stupid they really were. He had taught them yes but only slowly making them master the few techniques he had shown them instead of covering the full extent of his martial knowledge.

"I suppose I should thank you in a way Genesis. You did bring me back, another foolish move on your part there." Genesis couldn't stop shaking his head. This wasn't happening! How could he be so blind as to what had been going on under his nose!

Cloud had drawn the First Tsurugi and was slowly stepping back with Aerith behind him. Her body was quivering, although Cloud couldn't tell if it was from anger or terror. Sephiroth would have to go through him if he planned on going after her. He was shocked by Sephiroth's words though. Genesis had brought him back! Why would anyone even consider bringing back someone as sadistic and twisted as Sephiroth even if they thought it would help save the planet in some way.

"You brought him back Genesis?" yelled Cloud. "I take back what I said, your not mad. Your insane!!!"

Sephiroth turned his attention to Cloud. Flexing his wing he stalked towards him slowly.

"And there I was thinking that you would be happy to see me again. It's been far to long since we played together don't you agree?" Sephiroth smiled with pure malice. "The truth be told Cloud, you may blame Genesis for returning me to this plane of existence but its really your own fault I was able to come back in the first place. I anchored my consciousness to the despair, the loneliness and darkness that dwells deep inside you and fed off it. It kept me strong. So in a way I should thank you as well."

Sephiroth felt his words cut another chink into Cloud's fragile mental armour. Doing this felt so good, the pleasure it gave have was indescribable.

As they backed away from Sephiroth, Aerith felt Cloud sag slightly at the words of his nemesis. She whispered to him "Don't listen to him Cloud, its not your fault."

Sephiroth's advanced hearing picked up her words and he sniggered. "I must admit I am very surprised to see you again. Not unpleasantly though as it will be good that you can join the games once more even if it will only be for a little while. And spare trying to comfort him with your words, they are but small spots of light which are quickly extinguished in the sea of darkness that is his soul."

By now they had reached the relative safety of their line. The others formed up beside them readying their weapons. "I've no interest in playing your games Sephiroth" Aerith told him calmly "All I'm interested in is stopping you. Now tell me what you have done to Alpha."

"Jenova is perfection, the ultimate life form. Able to adapt and improve anything it infects. The magnificence of Jenova cannot be denied by any of you." His eyes glazed over as he spoke lost in his own words and admiration.

The great organism had started to shudder and convulse now, negative lifestream still flowing freely from its eyes and mouth. It gave one last agonizing cry and then it began to change. Its face melted and reformed turning into a blackened mass that resembled Sephiroth's own visage. Long lank silver hair grew from its skull, and from behind its left hand a huge curved protrusion erupted and began to grow, into a giant curved bone like sword. Finally in a mirror image of Sephiroth's own a massive white wing burst out from behind its right shoulder and unfurled.

"Alpha is no more!" cried Sephiroth triumphantly. "Although it was true that it would play a part in creating a new beginning it was in a way that none of you would have ever imagined." Sephiroth turned in a circle as he spoke these words talking to everyone present. He stopped and pointed Masamune towards the new creature.

"Behold….. Jenova Weapon!!!!!"

**********

Genesis activated the comm on his coat and spoke into it while Sephiroth rambled on about Jenova's brilliance. "Take down that traitor and destroy the abomination that Alpha has become. Also try and grab the Cetra girl she may be able to assist us in our experimentation."

Isaac's team started to draw back and prepare to flank the WRO's line while Jacob and the regular squads moved forward to engage Sephiroth and the corrupted Weapon.

"You haven't just betrayed me Sephiroth, you have betrayed the planet and for that you must pay.

**********

He had heard the orders given by Genesis and as much as he would have liked to stay and show them his power now wasn't the time. It would be easier to let the WRO and Genesis's force squabble amongst themselves now so he could continue his plans. Soaring to the sky he landed on Jenova Weapon's shoulder. "As much as I would like to play I really must be going, I still have so much to do. But I feel it would be improper for me to leave this happy reunion without giving you all a gift." Sephiroth gestured at the bubbling negative lifestream that was seeping into the ground making it come together and manifest into a dozen distinct forms.

The Shadow Creepers growled.

Maybe he could spare a few minutes to watch.

**********

Was it true thought Cloud. Had he really held on due to the darkness that lies within me. He knew he couldn't trust him but he also knew that for once the words were true. He felt the rage and self-hatred in him start to build to uncontrollable levels. It was because of him the world was in danger again, because of him that more people were in peril from Sephiroth's ambitions of godhood.

Beside him Aerith held onto his arm. "Stay calm and focus Cloud."

Shaking his head to clear it from the verbal poison that Sephiroth had injected into it he began to regain his composure. "Thank you" he told her.

"I have to try and cure Alpha, there may still be a chance to stop Sephiroth here." She began to run forward.

"Damn it Aerith" muttered Cloud as he hurried to keep up with her, Tifa and the Turk's followed hot on their heels.

Bullets were buzzing through the air as Genesis's men opened fire indiscriminately. Cloud was doing his best to parry any bullets that were heading in the direction of their small group as it advanced but he couldn't stop all of them. One got through his defence gashing deeply into his left arm and causing him to grunt in pain.

Beside him Aerith span her staff in wide arcs, any bullets that came near to her stopped in mid flight and fell to the ground harmlessly. She spared a second to look at him as she heard him grunt concern etched on her face. With a grimace he winked at her and mouthed "Just a scratch".

*********

Vincent was doing his best to hold the left flank on his own, most of the WRO troops were dead or severely wounded. Unfortunately it was close to collapse, he knew it. While it was just a single squad that had attacked them they were the elites, the ones with the black wings. Vincent stopped to haul a wounded soldier back to his feet as he reloaded "Cerberus". Dragging the wounded man with him he started to pull back. They needed to retreat.

**********

He may have been weaker than normal but he could still fight better than most. He had charged the Rapier with fire Materia and had started to hack his way towards Sephiroth. Several Shadow Creepers had attempted to block his path but a single bow from his sword had caused the beasts to evaporate. Jacob's squad was with him although they struggled with several of the beasts. The regular troops had been getting torn to pieces by the abominations.

"Jacob leave your men to deal with the creatures, come help me with Sephiroth" ordered Genesis

Jacob patted one of his men on the back and assigned him de-facto leadership of the group before running to join his father. Genesis struck again slaying one more of the beasts and finally the way forward was clear,. Together Genesis and Jacob approached the feet of Jenova Weapon.

**********

The comm was crackling with a retreat order but Cloud had to ignore it, he had other things to worry about at the moment.

The few of Genesis's men that had tried to block their advance had been dispatched in short order, Tifa and the Turk's were finishing off two of the winged soldiers who had swooped down behind them and tried to grab Aerith while Cloud had been busy dealing with the ones to the front of them. But the thing Cloud was struggling with now was on a whole different level.

It wasn't far to the Weapon but this Creeper blocked their path. At the moment it had its jaws clamped around the First Tsurugi which he held out in a horizontal position before him. It towered over him standing on it's hind legs making repeated swipes with its fore legs the razor sharp claws missing his belly by millimetres. Out of the corner of his right eye he could see another of the creatures approaching him.

The situation couldn't be much worse really. He found he kept getting distracted as well by the presence of Sephiroth which he could see standing high up on the shoulder of Jenova Weapon.

Behind him he could hear the soft voice of Aerith chanting something he couldn't quite understand. Thankfully it gave him something to focus on and he snapped his attention away from Sephiroth and back to the monstrosity that he struggled with in front of him, once again he sucked his chest in as the Creeper's claws swiped at him. What ever she was doing he hoped she was almost finished.

To his right he saw the other creature prepare to pounce on them.

**********

Tifa felt the man's bone snap as she unleashed a hard kick to his ankle. To his credit he didn't cry out in pain, he went down silently and still tried to drag her down with him. She pushed him away with her boot and carried on forward, Cloud and Aerith looked to be in trouble. He was fending off one of the creatures but he couldn't do anything about the one that was preparing to leap at them from the right.

Behind her Tifa heard the distinctive _snap hiss_ that came from Reno's Mag-Rod and knew that the man who's ankle she had snapped earlier was definitely out of the fight. She burst into a sprint and leapt forwards.

Just then the creature launched itself forward, but Tifa had already taken this into account. She sailed through the air and her knee connected with the side of the Creepers head sending it sprawling. It quickly got back on all fours and turned to face her.

It sprung forward lightning fast she moved to dodge it but she knew she wouldn't make it out of the way in time. She was sent crashing towards the ground hard but not in the direction that she expected. She looked up wondering why she hadn't been torn to pieces by the claws of the Creeper and breathed in the faint smell of aftershave. Instead of the snarling face of the monster she was greeted with the grinning face of Reno.

"I owe you one Reno." she smiled at him.

He dragged her back to her feet as Elena and Rude joined them and all four turned and faced the monster.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe this will get old man Barret off my case a bit." he replied "Anyway I don't think were out of the woods just yet. Elena, Rude get ready!"

The four of them braced themselves for the next attack. The creature leaped forward again but this time it never reached them. Beams of white light started to fall all around impaling the Shadow Creepers and causing them to dissipate but leaving everything else they touched unscathed.

**********

Aerith opened her eyes as she finished her prayer, just in time to see the first rays of light begin to rain down. The creature that Cloud had been shielding her from was struck several times and melted away. She started to race ahead as the beams fell all around them, Cloud sticking close to her side. They reached the feet of Weapon as its great wing began flapping and it started to raise itself off the ground and away from them.

Sephiroth gave a mocking salute with Masamune and laughed. They had fought so hard to get this far but it was all for nothing he was getting away. Cloud was mesmerized by the sight of Sephiroth.

"Cetra. Come with me!"

She snapped her head around to see Genesis and one of his men standing opposite them. She took a deep breath, drinking in the air she hadn't realized how tiring calling on her powers was going to be. "I can't do that I'm afraid." She told him. "I will ask you one last time to stop what you are doing. We should work together to defeat Sephiroth."

"I must decline I'm afraid. The WRO is to weak to stop him, I must accelerate my plans now and you would be far to useful for me to ignore. Jacob bring me the Cetra but don't harm her."

She sighed and finally accepted that there would be no reasoning with him. She felt exhausted and had to kneel down.

"Her Name is Aerith not Cetra! And I'm afraid you taking her is not going to happen Genesis." said Cloud who had finally pulled his attention back to the here and now rather than focusing on Sephiroth. She looked up at him happy that he was still by her side. He looked tired himself now though, a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, his face more pale than normal. The sleeve of his left arm clung to his flesh, it was soaked in blood, and more was pumping from where the bullet had struck him earlier in their charge. He lied to me! He said it was only a flesh wound but from the state of his arm she realized it must have hit an artery. She wasn't angry though for she knew he hadn't wanted her to be worrying about him when they were surrounded by the enemy. She would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. If only she had the strength to cure his wound now. Her gaze fell on the staff by her side and she read the inscription again.

_For the one who brings light to my darkness._

She smiled to herself as she read it and knew that he wouldn't lose this fight. She was giving him the strength he needed just by being here.

**********

Sephiroth gazed down at the scene below. He was high up but he could still make out what was going on down there. Cloud was shielding the girl from Genesis and one of his lieutenants. In a way he wished he could have stayed to watch as it would have been highly entertaining. Whatever the outcome someone he despised would lose something, Cloud would lose the girl again and possibly his own life or Genesis would lose another of his precious "Sons".

He had plans to put into motion now though and he had stayed to long here already. Now he needed to find somewhere that he could go where he wouldn't be disturbed. He had a place in mind and as he re-entered Jenova Weapon he knew that this time nothing would stop his ascent to godhood.

**********

Jacob sized up his opponent, he wasn't as physically imposing as he was and he looked tired and wounded. Yet he wasn't about to make the mistake of underestimating him. This was the man that had slain Joseph, and by all accounts his fighting options had been severely restricted at the time. He wouldn't lose through, he couldn't lose. He would kill the man who had defeated his brother and then take this "Aerith" to assist in Genesis's tests.

He tried a few experimental thrusts towards Cloud, the first two were parried with the ringing of metal on metal, but the third bypassed his defences and forced Cloud to twist out of the way at the last moment.

"Your to slow." Jacob taunted him, as he slashed for Clouds legs causing him to jump back at the last second again.

At that moment a woman with long dark hair and three people in blue suits arrived and began checking on the Cetra. Would he have to fight these ones as well? It wouldn't matter, if he could beat the man he faced now then he doubted the others would give him a problem.

Suddenly he was forced on the defensive, his concentration had started to slip and now Cloud had attacked raining down four heavy blows from his sword. He managed to parry them all as they were struckwith more force than speed but still he berated himself for being distracted by the new arrivals.

"Cloud are you o.k" shouted the dark haired woman.

"I'm fine" replied swordsman. "Just take care of Aerith"

Jacob realized he now had another advantage. His opponent wasn't concentrating on just the fight, he was concerned for the Cetra's condition. Now he had to find a way to exploit this weakness.

**********

His hands were sweating and his grip on the Tsurugi kept slipping. At the moment his opponent was keeping as much distance between them as possible his striking at Cloud and dancing away before he could retaliate. He spared a glance behind him and was relieved to see the that Tifa had helped Aerith to her feet and they were falling back the Turk's shielding them. Cloud struggled backwards as more thrusts arced towards him. Once again though he didn't follow up the attack. He's waiting for me to get distracted then he attacks, he doesn't have to close as he knows that in my condition I can't hold out forever.

Cloud started to turn his head in the direction of the others again but instead of back peddling he stepped forwards this time. At the same time Jacob lunged forward on the attack again, Cloud instinctively parried the first two thrusts but the third pierced his side.

It didn't matter though, as Jacob had left himself exposed from the trio of stabs and Cloud was now inside his defences and ready to exploit the error. He hammered the Tsurugi down and felt it bite through his rival's shoulder blade, blood sprayed out in crimson arcs as flesh and muscle were parted.

Jacob's grip on his sword became limp and it clattered to the ground beside him. He followed up by bringing the pommel of the Tsurugi down upon Jacob's head and felt his nose break under the force of the blow. He tottered slightly blood streaming from his nose before collapsing forwards.

Gripping his sword in both hands Cloud plunged it downwards and through Jacob's back finishing him off. He looked towards Genesis who was shaking with pure undiluted rage. Pulling out his sword with his right hand he hefted it back over his shoulder and prepared for Genesis to attack him.

Genesis approached blade drawn until he reached the body of his dead "Son" He sheathed his sword and knelt gathering the body into his arms his eyes filled with grief. "Go now and leave me to grieve for my loss" he told Cloud without looking at him. Cloud turned and began to walk back to his comrades who had started to board the trucks they had arrived on barely 30 minutes ago.

"Know this though" Genesis spat out the words. "Next time we cross paths it will be us who meet in battle and that will be a fight that you won't walk away from!"

Leaving Genesis to his loss and not looking back he replied with one word. "Whatever"

*********

The SHERA

I knew this was a bad idea thought Cid as they headed back towards Cosmo Canyon. Twenty-Six men were dead and they had another dozen who probably wouldn't survive the flight back. Yuffie had the comm officers headset on and was franticly explaining the situation to Reeve, even her usual airsickness forgotten at the moment. Reeve had stayed behind to work with Rufus on getting food shipments organized for the refugees and they had neglected to take Cait Sith with them. She finished up reporting and headed over to Cid.

"The boss didn't take it to well I guess?" he asked her as he read through a report about which direction Sephiroth had headed off in.

"I can't decide what he is more upset about" Yuffie replied looking around for a sick bag just in case. "What Genesis is doing with his supposed vaccine or the fact that Sephiroth is back and he's got possession of a Weapon"

Cid passed her a sickness bag that was pinned to the side of a desk which she received gratefully, he kept them all over the SHERA as Yuffie was a frequent flyer on her. "I'd guess Sephiroth, don't get me wrong Genesis is up to some pretty insane stuff but at least we know where he is. Meanwhile we have possibly the most evil man in the history of the planet, running around with one of the most powerful things on the planet and no one has a clue where he's heading and what he's planning on doing."

Yuffie's shoulders sagged at that very true statement. "What are we going to do Cid? Is he always going to come back?"

"Don't worry Reeve will think of something. And don't forget we've got the guy who's defeated Sephiroth twice on our side. Things aren't that bad just yet!" said Cid trying to cheer her up.

"And Aerith's back as well" added Yuffie.

"Exactly!" He tried to sound more confident than he felt. Truth be told he had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better, and with Sephiroth back that was something that seemed all too possible.

**********

Barret wasn't looking forward to this. He just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. He had spent the last 30minuites passing up and down the main corridor of the SHERA trying to build up the confidence to say it. He stopped outside the Turk's quarters took a deep breath and walked right in.

He stopped dead as soon as he entered the room and his mouth gaped open and closed. Tifa and Reno were sitting at down opposite each other and she had her hand in his!! "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!!!" he boomed.

Reno shot out of his seat quicker than you could say "Mog" and almost hit the ceiling. Tifa looked over at Barret and shook her head fixing him with an angry glare. "I came to say thank you to Reno for what he did today." She stood up, marched over to Barret and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "I can't believe how rude you are barging into his quarters and shouting the like that. I'm disappointed with you"

Damn! Why did she have to make him feel so bad, he was only trying to look out for her, Marlene and Denzel. "What are you doing her anyway?" she asked still jabbing him in the chest with her finger. Reno watched with a small smirk on his face and Barret felt his blood begin to boil again. As Tifa turned back to him Reno wiped the smirk from his face. "I'm sorry about HIM Reno"

"Its fine Tifa, don't you worry about the old man." replied Reno. "Although I am interested to find out what prompted his visit." Reno looked expectantly at Barret.

"Well I um... how do I say this?" Barret looked sheepish.

Reno looked at him expectantly "Say what old man?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Thank you" Barret's shoulders slumped slightly. "You saved Tifa out there so thank you."

For once Reno put a genuine smile on his face as he replied to Barret. "You don't need to thank me old man, I did it because it was the right thing to do. You might not like me and truth be told I don't care much for you either, but I do care about Tifa and I didn't want her getting hurt."

Tifa's cheeks turned a light pink "Reno..."

"Well that's good because your right I don't like you either Turk!" Barret turned and headed out the door, as he walked out though he muttered under his breath. "Really though Reno, thanks."

**********

He left the medical ward feeling better than when he had arrived, but then that really wasn't saying much. When the doctor had first seen how much blood he had lost he looked as if he was about to pass out himself. "How are you still standing?" he had asked him mouth agape. Cloud didn't really know himself, despite his bravado he knew he had been pushed hard in that last fight. If Genesis had pressed the attack he would have lost, there was no doubt in that. His arm and waist had been healed and he now proudly wore bandages around both areas. He had been ordered to get some rest but first he had to check on Aerith. She had assured him she was fine, just a little tired and had told him to get himself checked out as he looked to be in a far worse state than her.

As he walked to her room his thoughts turned dark as the image of Sephiroth sprang into his mind. Was he really the reason Sephiroth was back? He wished he could dismiss it but he couldn't, Sephiroth was a master of mind games, truth or lie it didn't matter he knew how to tell you something and convince you of it utterly. He had been feeling more upbeat since she had come back, but now that his greatest rival had returned again his mood had started to sink again. It wasn't because he was worried for himself, it was her he worried most about. Time and again Sephiroth had shown his appetite for spite and cruelty and nothing fed it more than destroying whatever Cloud cared about. Aerith was going to be at the top of Sephiroth's list for things to take away from him.

As he reached Aerith's cabin door he stopped and looked behind him. He could have swore he had heard a soft padding sound behind him but nothing was there now. "Nanaki" He called out. He didn't expect a reply for Nanaki had stayed in Cosmo Canyon. He must be more tired than he realized.

He entered her cabin and looked around. Panic set in as her saw her laying on the bed. He rushed over to her but stopped short, she was just asleep. Her chest was rising up and down slowly, so Cloud picked up a chair and placed it next to her bed and sat down beside her. She must have been dreaming as she kept muttering softly, so softly Cloud could barely hear what she said.

"Duty........promise me........again"

Cloud took her hand in his and within minutes he was asleep as well.

_A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed so far it's appreciated. I will aim to get Chapter 10 ready for Sunday._


End file.
